Chuckie's Angels: School Zone
by Just Chuck
Summary: There once was three red tests waiting to happen. Until HE walked into their lives. His name is Chuck.  The second story in the Chuckies' Angels AU. Rated T for suggestive content and honest to goodness crappy writing style!
1. Enter: Charles Caremichael

Chuckie's Angels: School Zone.

A/N

Background:

Even though I was not going to put in much of Chuck's background in print, I did have a rough idea of how this all got started. A lot of people asked me about it, many more than I suspected so I expanded it and tada!.

So without further ado...

1010101010

Prelude: Enter Charles Carmichael.

6 years ago.

Chuck Bartowski, nerd, walked into the Buy More, and immediately was descended upon by his lifelong friend and manager of the entire computer haven, Morgan Grimes.

"CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! I think that this game is going to change the whole gaming world." Morgan stopped. "Imagine all the herders playing one giant High Def, kick butt mmog. Buddy, we have to set this up for after work."

Chuck sat down and resisted hitting his head on the nerd herd desk. "Might as well buddy. Ellie has Captain Awesome over tonight and I said that I would be at your place. See who you can round up."

"MR. BARTOSKI." Emmett Milbarge, the man from corporate that had made it his mission to be a pain in his and Morgan's butts had snuck up behind the two. "The new owners of the Orange Orange asked if you could come over and quote them for a network. They wanted it from the Buy More owner himself."

Chuck sighed and grabbed his briefcase. Being the youngest owner of a Buy More, sometimes people thought they could push him around. His Stanford degree didn't seem to be worth the paper it was printed on sometimes. "Hold down the bridge, number one," he shouted at Morgan.

He headed out the door and over to the double O across the street when a black van stopped suddenly and three men rushed him. Before he even realized what was happening, he felt a pain to his neck and he blacked out.

10101010101010

"Charles."

"hmmmm." Chuck started to awaken with a really weird taste in his mouth.

"Charles. Where are they, Charles?"

Chuck opened his eyes and there was a large man now stabbing him with a needle.

"AUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Chuck groaned, and he felt himself preparing to pass out when the guy started slapping him hard in the face a few times, snapping him back to the here and now.

"Charles, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me. This is a new truth serum. Very effective and very, very fast acting."

The large man placed a tape recorder on a little table in front of Chuck, and turned it on, just as another entered. "Mr. Lerue, the team lost the sister. She and her boyfriend went to the carnival and they snuck off in the tunnel of love. They don't think they were made, but they have not returned home."

"Not acceptable Nathan; find her or else. Now then, where were we, Charles? Oh yes, you were going to tell me everything you know about where your parents are."

"Well, I was born here in LA, but Dad said I was actually conceived in San Francisco during the first comic-con. He's from some place called the Enterprise.."

The man backhanded Chuck in the face. "No, Charles. I want to know where they are now."

Abruptly, both of the men's pagers went off. They glanced at each other and ran out of the room.

"-and really I only have mom's word for it that I look like my great grandfather. We called him Armidillo. My great Grandmommie, Nic looks like my sis…"

"Chuck, shhhh. Look up!" came a voice out of nowhere.

"Mom, hey is that my Mommy?"

"Charles, we only have a minute, so look up at the TV above you and in the left corner."

When he looked up at the TV, he saw his Mom, only with little blue antennae coming out her nose.

"Charles, listen to me - that truth serum is affecting your mind. It will kill you in twenty minutes. It gets you to talk but it also kills. Do you understand?" His ,mom's voice seemed almost panicked. Not something he was used to hearing.

"Hey, I get it. OH CRAP DEAD MAN WALKING!" Chuck laughed and that's when he noticed he was tied down to a chair in some sort of medical lab. There were tables in back of him full of lab equipment and he found it hard to think.

"Mommy, I think it's been years, but honestly what the crap do I do to make you and dada leave me and sis sis? Heeeyyyy wait a sec, aren't you dead?"

"Char- Chuck, listen to me. Neither your father nor I can get to you right now. Son, I want you to look at the screen carefully. I'm so very sorry for this."

Thousands of images started flashing on the screen. Chuck could not tear his eyes off them.

When it finally went blank,he shook his head and received his first flash, which nearly made him pass out. "Oh crap, this is going to leave a boo boo."

Chuck started rocking back and forth in the chair until he toppled over ("WHEEEEEEEE") into one of the tables with equipment. This knocked over a bunch of beakers.

"OOOOWWWWWW MOMMIE I HAVE A BIG BOO BOO!"

The beakers smashed into a thousand pieces, one of the larger shards embedded itself right on the tip of his thumb.

"Chuck, good now honey, use that piece to cuts the ropes" His mom's voice come soothingly.

"Mommie it hurts. OH CRAP I THUNK I PEE'D MY PANTS!" he whimpered loudly.

Taking the glass out with his other hand, he cut the ropes, and somehow managed not to cut himself again.

Chuck, sucking his bleeding thumb, looked at the screen which now had his Dad's picture on it.

"Charles, listen to me. There should be a vial marked NCC1701 on the tray in front of you. That is the antidote for the serum. Now listen, Charles, you need to use a 10 ml needle now!"

It took three attempts to pick up a syringe, and almost forever to find the vial. He had to keep his eyes closed while holding the needle.

Finally, just when the world started to seem normal having beagles flying around his head, he was able to draw 10cc. And then he just stared at it.

"Son, you have to take it now," his mom screamed off screen.

Chuck was becoming more and more unsteady. He backed up until he hit the wall. However between the truth drug and his fear of needles, he dropped the syringe, which went into the middle of his foot.

"OWWWW." Chuck reached down to get it out, but a wave of blackness hit him and he passed out, falling on the plunger, pushing the antidote into his body.

10101010

He missed all the gunplay and he had no idea that another large man who would someday become like an older brother to him carried him out as his marine unit mopped up the rest of the traitors. Unknown to Chuck, the large man would be complaining for weeks to anyone who asked that he couldn't get the geek puke smell out of the beloved crown vic.

10101010

"Charles?" he thought he heard a voice calling him.

"Mom, Dad?" Chuck opened his eyes expecting to see his parents staring down at him.

"No, Mr. Bartowski. General Diane Beckman, NSA."

The flash that took him felt like someone drove a knife in his head and when he finished, he looked up and saw a tiny women sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed.

She could not help but notice the tears and the look of horror on his face.

"Your father is on his way. He was in China when your Mom sent the alert through." She reached down and from her briefcase pulled a pill bottle and poured a glass of water. She passed both of them to him. "Your father wanted me to make sure you took those. He said you would have one heck of a headache when you saw me. There is stuff I am proud of, however it is what it is. Orders are orders. This is only going to get tougher tonight and you and your parents have some decisions to make."

Chuck looked at the pills and put them aside and drank the water.

"Mr. Bartowski ,when you saw me, you experienced what your father calls a 'flash'. This will explain it better than I can. The intersect project."

Chuck dropped the paper cup holding the water as his body shook violently with the effects of the flash.

Beckman had seen Stephen's flashes, but that was after years and he learned how to cope. Her first thought now was something akin to torture on the younger Bartowski. The effect it had on his body shocked even her, even though her face was a mask.

When the flash stopped, Chuck was unconscious on the bed, blood tricking from his ears, nose and mouth. She sniffed and made a face. He had apparently soiled himself. Well, that had better stop if her plans were to succeed. She reached into her case and pulled out three letters and left them on the side table, as she went to get a Doctor to check him out, and a nurse to clean him up.

101010101010

Three hours later, the General was aboard her private plane to return to DC when her personal line started to ring.

"Beckman – secure."

"_Why do that to him Diane?"_ Mary's voice came through the speakers.

"Mary, you know why. Now he has all the information to make an informed choice. You and Steven would leave things out to protect him. You saw my proposal. I felt it important to make it in person, before someone else got involved."

"_Choice? That's what you call it. It's no choice. We did what we did to save our son. We are not proud of it."_

"Mary, I know. Roan and I would do the same for Sam."

"_Graham. He would push for some sort of accident, knowing him he would make Chuck and Ellie a red test. Think he would get it past the oversight committee?"_

"You know he will. Do not tell me you didn't see the kill order he put out on you, too."

There was a long pause then Beckman asked the question she was waiting for.

"So, do you all agree?"

"_Depends. Charles wants to protect us. We will do it for him. We will make the modifications and send us an agent to test it on. But Charles' main request is not to leave his sister and we have a couple of our own. First, Steven and I both agree, the 'glitch' must be fixed; it has to be moved up to the top of the list. It almost cost me and Steven our lives, and we do not want to ruin his. No keeping him as a lab rat. We run as an independent group. I want to be sure that this never gets into the wrong hands. So everything stays with us. I owe that to Stephen. We all agree that Ellie must be protected and kept out of this."_

The general then did something that she rarely ever did; she smiled. "Ellie's protection has already been arranged. Her new boyfriend is actually with the NSA. He was assigned to protect Chuck and Ellie since what you have been doing lately is more than a little reckless."

"_What, Devon is a low down two bit…"_

"Now before you start getting your panties in a bunch, it was not planned. Doctor Woodcomb was actually there getting specialized medical training before returning to his reserve unit. When the team watching her told me that they met, they said it was love at first sight. I arranged a secret meeting with him when he was next on base. He wanted out of the service to protect her the moment I hinted that she might be in danger. So I transferred him to the NSA and sanctioned the romance. It will be a win-win for everyone. He was just not allowed to tell her or Chuck that he was with us, and he does not know the real reason for the protection. Woodcomb hated that she was in danger, but jumped at the chance to be her white knight. I have not seen that type of love since I introduced you to Steven."

The General sat back in her chair. "How about a compromise? Charles will go through the Farm so I can see what he can do, then after a year or so, we will set him up using the Carmichael operation that you and Steven used to bypass certain FBI problems last year. Technically, you still own the building."

"_I will talk to them and get back to you. But it sounds like our best option so far. I'll talk them into it somehow. Diane, thank you for having our backs – again."_

"Mary, I am about to land. I will contact you in three hours for your answer. Stay safe, little sister. Beckman out."

10101010

A/N

Welcome to Chuckies Angels: School Zone.

This is going a little more slowly, but I want to avoid a lot of the mistakes I made on the first one. This has gone through a lot of rewrites.

Thanks to Jagged1 for pointing out my many many many crappy mistakes.

Usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing in the Chuck or Charlie's Angels universe. Heck I'm not even sure I own the shirt on my back in this universe.

So please review this and everything on the site. Good or bad, reviews help make a story better. At least mine.

The other reviews that I've let go over the last few days trying to work on this story, I'll get back to replying to. Have not forgotten about you!

Now to start the campain to get ARP to make a picture of Nic his new icon (heh heh heh)...


	2. Carina moans in the morning!

Chapter 1

Carina moans in the morning!

Today

101010101010

"Welcome back moaners and we are speaking to Mayor Josh Schwartz right after his fourth victory last night. Mayor, again congrats and thanks for coming into our studio today."

Carina smiled and half tuned out the mayor's response. The mission last night had been longer than expected and having to leave her team to finish the clean up for her to make her 6 am radio show had been hell, and she was sure that the girls would not let her forget it soon. Still, it was ten minutes to ten and she could head home after she signed off.

_'Just keep thinking the three "b's": bath, bonbons and bed.' _

The blinking red light that indicated a waiting caller brought her back to the here and now. She glanced at her producer who gave her the usual thumbs up.

"Mr. Mayor, we have someone with a question. Caller, you are on Morning moanings with Carina. Today the mayor is in bed with me. So tell me, what do you have to moan about today?" Every time she answered the phone in that deep sexy voice she used on-air, the mayor gave a slight blush.

_"Hi and before I ask my question, got to say how much I love you Carina!"_

"Thanks. I can't get enough of looooove mooooaning. Now, what sweet nothings would you like to whisper in our mayor's ear?"

_"Mr Mayor, I've got to admit that I didn't vote for you., I did not like how you handled the strike with the LAPD earlier this year. I think that you need to be taught a lesson. That's why I placed a device filled with poison gas in one of the schools in the city. The school is being watched. If the children leave, well there will be a terminal dismissal. You have until the end of the day to make it right, what you did to the cops' pension and health benefits, or their deaths will be on your head."_

With that, the line went dead. Carina jumped on the mic. "And that's the show for today, please wake up tomorrow moaning loudly for Carina. Bye."

The producer was already on the phone and she could hear the heavy echoes of the footsteps of her program director, 'Big Mike' Tucker, running down the halls. The mayor was frozen in place, except for the puddle growing at his feet; you would think he was a lawn fountain.

Carina reached across the table, placed one hand on his, looked him in the eyes and told him, "Don't freak out!"

10101010101

So short and sweet. Rest of the chapters will (hopefully) be longer.

Thanks to the super busy Jagged1 for taking the time to look at this for me. She does make this make sense.

I will address a few common questions I got asked in PM's, reviews, etc.  
1) Chuck and Sarah are not related in this story. It will make sense later on.

2) I sometimes go through several revisions with Jagged1, simply because I want to keep the story with as little crap as possible. So that is one large reason why it takes a while to get a chapter out. (That and the occasional drop out for my back or work)

3) I know I started 'Mind's eye' and was hoping to go back from the start, but got very little interest so if I go back to season 1 and start over, I will take down the others and merge it into one story, but that won't be until after this season, and 'Time to Reflect' is updated. 'Mind's Eye Season 4' will continue on. This story will not be dropped. May take a while, but it will get finished.

4) Yes I have this all planned out (roughly) and I start my stories with a rough draft and then fill it out, so there is a purpose and at least one subplot to every story I do (except one shots). I'm planning on ten or so chapters left. Unless I get sidetracked and that NEVER happens (laughing wickedly)

And FL is looking to do a Who Are You 2. Any and all writers out there that have a couple of stories under your belt (Doc in Oz, Costas TT, ArmySFC, Grayden13, etc) it's a blast. There is a thread, go look it up, after you all review of course.

Now off to watch (hopefully) the new episode.

JC


	3. Donut Heaven

WARNING SOME PEOPLE MIGHT THINK THIS GOES A LITTLE ON THE 'M' SIDE THAN I USUALLY DO.

A/N at the end

1010101010

Chapter 2 - Call in the troops!

_Chuck opened his eyes with a start. He looked frantically around. Sighing he took in his current predicament and for the first time in years, felt totally out of control.._

_He laid flat on his back on some hotel bed. Both hands and feet had been handcuffed to the bedposts._

_He felt something move under the sole, thin, Star Wars sheet that covered him from the neck down. He was helpless. He was breathing hard long before he heard "So sweetie really I see you are ready for round three.." The blond love of his life poked her head up from under the sheet and kissed him hungrily on the lips, their tongues danced with each other. He then felt a long line of passionately kisses… _

Chuck let out a loud girlie scream when he suddenly realized that he was drowning.

Sputtering, he jumped up out of bed, grabbed the gun he always kept under his pillow and wildly waved his piece at anything and everything.

Unfortunately he got himself wrapped up in the bed sheets he nearly tripped and fell head first into his valued TRON poster. Finally free of the aggressive sheet, and giving up on the hopelessly tangles weapon, he spun around and assumed an attack position, only to relax as he realized that it was only a half grunting, half laughing John Casey at the 'Morgan' door with a garden hose. "

"Casey! What the crap? Come on, I was having a really, really REALLY awesomely great dream." He looked at the clock. "Crap! And it's not even lunch! Its way to flipping early. Beckman got her flipping intel, we caught the CIA mole leaking information, which should stop Graham's headache. And as an added bonus we traced the money transfer to the Swiss bank account. If that doesn't deserve more than three hours of sleep I don't know what does?"

Casey just shook his head as he pulled out his Iphone and played the last 3 minutes of Carina's radio show.

The flash started at the first word. Chuck was taken back by the horriable acts that information in the flash held and toppled over and once again nearly put his hand through the TRON poster.

"Oh Crap. There is a voice I will never forget. Wait - I thought that he was dead. When? How? Why?"

Casey stated an app "When: Approx 0950. How: He built a bomb, pay attention moron. /Why: He's cookoo for coco-pufffs. Now Carina is 20 minutes out, Sarah is just leaving her photo shoot, so 30 maybe, 10 if she took her car and not a service. Alex went out to grab us, that me and the girls holo-nerd, some food and coffee to have over the briefing. The two of us just finished handing over the wimp from last night to the FBI and heard it live on the radio. "

Chuck still dressed in his black mission garb from the job the night before, grabbed some dry clothes and headed towards the shower. "I'll get changed and meet you for the office. Hey can you cancel the lunch with Ellie for me. She was so hoping to see you in that flowery new top of yours."

Chuck then ran so not to get hit with the expected blast of cold water that came rapidly towards him, followed by the Growl of Doom!

101010101010

Casey tuned on the street that contained Carmichael Investigations and thought that it must have become a newest, biggest and cheapest donut shop in town. Staring down what he suspected was every uniform cop in town.

He walked into his office and saw the Police Chief sitting on his couch and the Mayor pacing in front of the TV on the side wall and no less than six officers standing guard at every door, window and even the fireplace.

The Chief noticed Casey enter and went over with a sweaty palm extended.

"Col. Casey, I am Police Chief Fedak. And I believe you know Mayor Schwartz. It's important that we meet with your boss immediately."

"Chief, it's just Casey now, as for Mr. Carmichael he.."

"Is right here Casey. Chief Fedak – Mayor Schwartz, good to see you both again. What can my little agency do for you."

Going around and shaking every hand as he entered and headed to Casey's desk, Charles Carmichael sat at the old large wooden desk, put his feet up upon it and stared at the guests. "So please tell me what can Carmichael Investigations do for you today?"

"Mr Carmichael, by any chance did you hear 'Morning Moaning with Carina' radio show today?"

The Chief asked as the Mayor resumed his pacing along the far wall.

"Yes sir, I never miss Carina when I'm in town. That girl is something else. And I must say you did an excellent job this morning. It's easy to see why you got an err.. um elected again.

Casey walked over and 'tapped' Carmichael on the leg hard enough for his legs to almost fly off his desk.

"But we are all busy people so lets cut the crap, shall we. Last time I heard you have 10000 men at your disposal, and myself, well far far, far far far less staff than that. So lets be totally honest gentlemen. Why are you here?" Charles spoke while trying to rub his leg without Casey getting the chance to kick him again.

Casey quickly got between them. "What Mr. Carmichael means is that what we can provide that you already don't have?"

The Chief nodded and the other officers exited the room. "This is a very delicate matter gentleman. The Mayor thinks he recognized the voice this morning as one Luke Lerue. A few years ago the Mayor caught Lerue stealing campaign funds. That led to a huge investigation that got passed up to the FBI when it crossed state lines. He was slated for the death penalty after the FBI connected him to several assassinations in Texas. Last we heard Lerue was murdered in prison."

Carmichael watched the Mayor, and trying to keep the pain out of his voice, since Casey just somehow managed to step on his foot again. "I'm sorry gentleman, I still don't see how we can help you?"

"Lerue was a former police detective who upon a forced retirement started working for the FBI. Rumor has it he suffered some sort of mental breakdown. He shot three of our own when they went to arrest him. If I send my officers out there I am afraid that he will try a 'death by cop' and we need him alive." The Chief turns to Casey

"Col, I know a bit about your background. I was Special Forces before I went out on medical. I heard about you, and you Carmichael – NSA wasn't it. You both hold records at the Farm that will probably never be broken. I can't prove it, but I can link over 20 successful operations to you and your teams Carmichael."

The Chief turns to disinterested Charles taping away at the computer in front of him. "Ok here is what we need – Lerue alive so we can figure out where he put the gas and how to disarm it. Simple."

Charles gets up and walked over to stare out the window.

"Carmichael, will you help us or not?" The mayor almost sounded like he was crying.

"Yes gentleman but we do it our way. We say jump and you say how high. And our fee is triple." Charles turned.

"You want poison gas to kill our kids!" The chief went up to and shouted in his face.

Charles reached over and grabbed a tissue from the desk and wiped off his now soaking wet face before he replied. "No, but we will need to work fast, and considering how little time we have on our side. Information that quickly involves large amount of money, and honestly you do not want to know where we might have acquired our information from." Carmichael said quietly then turned his back to him and sat back at the desk, giving Casey a wide birth.

"Agreed, right Chief?" The Mayor then looked hopeful for the first time when the chief only nodded, but it was obvious he didn't like it.

"Now gentleman we all have work to do. I suggest that Mr. Casey meet you at police HQ and act as our liaison." Charles opened the door and the Chief and Mayor left. After Casey and the Chief briefly exchange some information at the front door Casey stormed into the office, slammed the door He grabbed his 'boss' and slammed him against the wall. "WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU GET ME INTO!"

"_Casey, he just followed instructions - sort of – PUT MORGAN DOWN SUGERBEAR! HE'S TURNING BLUE!"_

The Holo-nerd suddenly came into being right in the middle of the coffee table and Chuck frantically waving his hands trying to get the man many call a cold blooded beast master from strangling his best bud.

Dropping the bearded 'bossman' Casey turned to his partner "Chuck what was all that about? Why did I just get pimpled out to the cops, and TRIPLE THE FEE – He's talking about killing kids here?"

"Umm.." Morgan picked himself up "... that might be my idea. In my defence I didn't know anything about any kids I thought this was just a nut case, I was trying to pay attention to both Chuck's nifty spy watch and you guys at the same time. So I missed a few details. I just thought it was a good opportunity to stick it to the man, so I improvised" Morgan went around and hid behind his photon created brother from another mother.

"_What-Oh Crap!"_the holo-nerd disappeared and the TV came on just as Sarah Walker entered through the main door.

"Well that was exciting. Hope you don't mind, lover to be, that I listened in." Sarah goes over to the TV and blew a kiss at the appearing 1 and 0 image of their boss.

"So Casey with the cops, and.." Sarah puts her hands on her hips and just shakes her head a bit. "Morgan you really do have to remember you are playing someone with _good_ taste. Brown shoes with Blue pants. Really?"

"Well maybe Little Alex should start dressing you better" Alex Forrest chimed in and she and Carina enter together from the side door with breakfast.

Casey started making fists as he shot a nasty look to Forrest, then to Morgan who tried to hide behind Sarah.

Even if the face of death, he could not however help himself "Alex, please remember, my love you are always number one in my heart" Morgan squeeked out as he took the food from her.

"_Ahem MORGAN Focus buddy – Ok Angels we are on a tight deadline here. Carina first of all, wait until sweeps to have the big events!"_

"Chuckie – Not funny. The mayor pee'd his pants. It will take forever to get the smell out." Carina collapsed into the couch and crossed her arms like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"_Alex and Carina – Start with the basics. Lerue has a half-sister in LA. The FBI's last info is that she is managing a motel in the Upper East Side. See what you can get out of her. Casey I don't trust the police not to have someone there that would want to handle this matter internally and permanently. Nothing gets by you. Besides you have the haircut. Sarah you get to try and trace the phone call that Lerue made using the new program that we installed for last nights job. Morgan I need you to head over the beach safe house and prepare the bomb disposal van. I want check in every thirty minutes."_

The printer finished printing and they all take their info packets Chuck had prepared. Alex and Carina give sugerbear a kiss on the cheek and pat Morgan on the head for luck and the all head out, except Sarah who takes her place at the computer.

"Sweetie, before you sign off, do you have a second?'

"_Sure Sarah, what's up?"_

"When we catch this jerk, promise me if we don't get to him in time, I get ten minutes alone with him." Sarah's voice was light, with just a bit of a steely edge to it.

"_umm Sarah, really I'm not sure that is a goo.."_

"And honey bunches of love, if we do get to him in time, I get five minutes. No one threatens children or dogs when I'm around without them getting a taste of my steel. Are we wedding crystal clear love muffin?"

101010

A/N

Sorry to be gone so long. Won't try to make excuses, just life sucks sometimes.

My usually Beta was busy, so thanks to Grayden13 for the quick read through. Once again I changed a few things. I'm never happy unless I'm tinkering I guess.

Now I will ask for reviews, and as soon as I finish the WAY2 Challenge, Mind's Eye's, etc. I plan to get a lot of back reading and reviewing of my own. Sorry guys. I'm punishing myself by not reading your good stuff until I'm caught up on my crap (ARP, GRAYDEN13 and DOCINOZ, I heard about your great stuff and will try to review each chapter of your stories before Christmas!).

Until later, if you enjoy anything on this site, take a minute and send a review for the writers stocking that of course are hung on the fireplace with care!

I will do my best to answer all the reviews before Christmas.

JC


	4. An angel and the tramps!

Chapter 3 – An angel and the tramps.

Chuck watched as Sarah typed with enough force that he was surprised that her fingers did not break the keyboard - again.

He just stared at the lovely angelic form and even though he knew what she was capable of, and the wild psycho look in the beautiful blue orbs was shining bright and clear. Sarah had a few lines that if someone crossed them, then there would be hell on earth until she either made it right, or the person who crossed them was dead, or she was.

When he was looking through old video footage he came across the tape of when Sarah thought Shaw had killed him. She was willing to through her life away for revenge. That look in her eye's made Chuck's blood run cold. It was right after that that he nearly revealed himself to her. He came in to her room and gave her a kiss.

She had been given so much pain medication she did not waken. But the smile that came to her lips warmed his heart. Then he left.

He then popped two more pills and spoke to no one in particular. "She will really be my death."

"Maybe but it will be an interesting ride" Chuck jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Son, you have to slow down, or she will be the last of your worries. Your body simply cannot take all the flashing you are doing." Stephen Bartowski had stepped from the door he was leaning against and hesitated before he handed him a pair of sunglasses.

"This is what the FBI and Interpol have on Lerue and known accomplices. You were right; his 'death' and escape was planned by the Ring. But this thing about police benefits – well it simply does not make sense. And going after public schools – the ring prefers to keep to the shadows, so this seems way too open for them. Charles, there must be something else going on here. You know he's the one that…" Stephen stopped in midsentence. Neither one had spoken of that day since it happened.

Chuck typed away at his ipad "I hope so Dad, but you flashed on his psyche eval, the guy is just eleven items short of a dozen, not the sharpest hammer in the shed, a sandwich short of a picnic, a six pack shy of a carton, as thick as a whale omelette, a brick short of a retaining wall..."

"I get it Charles."

"Well, I'm hoping that it this whole thing isn't true, if for no other reason I don't want to see what that giant blond she-male will do to him, I mean you remember what that poor photographer did when he accidently stepped on that poor beagle's tail ."

The elder Bartowski shuddered. "Charles, really there was no proof that she was the one that did it."

"Dad. Please how many people do you know would dare knock someone out and hang them from the ceiling wearing nothing but a home made dog harness."

"Well Charles, I will grant you."

"Dad the photographer had a tag around his neck –'Casey' And those two were having a disagreement that week."

Orion nodded as he went out the door, he thought it better to change the subject.

"Someday Charles, Someday you have to realize that you can hide your heart forever, but not like what you've become in doing it. Maybe if you show her that someone loves and trusts her, she might start to lose the lifetime of bitterness. She's scared. So she does what she was trained to do, throw herself into the job."

Seeing that his words were having no effect on his son, he added "Trust me, the other thing is not that big of a problem, if you take precautions. I should know."

Steve looked at his son watching the monitor, ignoring the pleas he hope would knock some sense into him. "Anyways I have to finish checking the latest lead Casey sent over from the police. Please take two pills and wait twenty minutes before updating. I mean it Charles. You're no good to anyone for hours, if we need to reset the intersect."

Chuck zoomed in on Sarah's face. "I wish. It happened to you, it happened to Bryce. I love her too much to take that chance Dad. If…." He turned to noticed that his father has left the room. He sighed as he put on the sunglasses and the lens started glowing as the images started.

1010101010

Two ladies of the night walk into the Long Summer Motel. "Hey whose in charge of this fleabag?" The blond smacked her gum as she tried to get some response out of the pimply desk clerk with the bugged out eyes. In front of his desk were two models from the cover of a fashion magazine. The first one was a one tall redhead in a tight blue dress that looked like you could lose yourself in her well defined cleavage. The blonde that was talking was leaving over the desk in a very loose tank top. Both were wearing skirts that were smaller than the cloth that he was cleaning the desk with when they walked in.

"My friend asked you a question Sherlock, now she wants the answer." The redhead whispered in his ear as her breath tickled and he had to resist falling as his legs suddenly lost the strength to hold him up.

"Sam, take five. Who are you and we don't charge by the hour, so why don't you two hookers blow somewhere else." A large lady with a Cajun accent comes out the back and stood in front of the check- in desk, blocking the escaping Sam.

"You talking to us, dollface then show some respect." The blonde bent down to stare the newcomer in the face. "I heard that you're related to that scumbag Larue."

The manager produced a gun and aimed it straight at the redhead "Well then you know that my family is a little crazy, so why don't you two cops get out of here."

Without batting an eye, the redhead kicks the gun from the managers' hand and the blonde kicks her back into the front desk where the redhead grabs her throat before she falls.

"Now don't do something stupid like that again dollface. We are many things, but cops are not one of them, and if you suddenly lost some part of you, we would not lose sleep. Now we have personal business with that scumbag you call a brother, and I never forget a voice. That was him on the radio and let me tell you sister, he owes me."

The red head slaps her in the face with her free hand. The manager attempted to spit at the redhead. That would be the known as mistake #1

"STUPID! Don't bother to deny it, you're not that good of a liar. NOW WHERE IS THE SCUMBAG!" The redhead tightened her grip on the manager's throat and dragged her back into the office that she came from.

The manager collapsed into her chair and the redhead pulled handcuffs from her purse and cuffed the manager to the file cabinet. The model finished the process by placing some duct tape over her mouth. She just started searching the place when there was a knock at the door.

"Feds are camped out outside. The must be watching her, we have to get out. Now!" Came through the door.

The redhead took out a tranq gun and shot the manager and then finished the search of the office. When she was done, she headed out and noticed that the desk clerk was replaced by her partner.

"Well?" she said as the Carina threw her blonde wig into a duffle bag.

"She had bags packed in the office, three full automatics with a crap load of spare clips and it looks like a briefcase full of hotel money, but I didn't have time to get anything useful, except she had five unused cells, all burners I bet." Forrest said removing her red wig and looking around. "Where's the eye's?"

"At the end of the street. Not very good at it either." Alex points to the monitor behind the desk.

Pulling out a twenty she placed it in her hand, Carina cursed. "You were right, the clerk was the weak link. 'Sammie' said that she was planning to leave for the day at lunch, and that is in about ten minutes actually, so let's hustle. She told him to be on the lookout for a silver car. Apparently the driver has been meeting her every day this week. He thinks there is a family resemblance, but Flo in there apparently doesn't like personal questions." Carina pulled out a new black with with grey streaks.

She and Alex then pick out 'bag lady clothes' and started getting change. In two minutes they transform from two hookers with looks to kill into two hags that no one would even want on their street, let alone their bed. Carina passed over a bottle of scotch from underneath the counter. "This is so watered down that it's almost not worth grabbing."

"Well it completes the outfit." Alex heads for the side door "Where is the clerk?"

Carina smiled "Sammie is in the honeymoon suite, wearing nothing but boxers and a smile, oh and a pair of handcuffs. He 'passed' out at the thought of a freebie, I gave him a tranq to help him sleep until the cops arrive."

Placing a super ugly hat on her head she turned to the mirrored surface that made up a wall of the managers office. "Testing one, two, and three. Chuck can you hear me?"

"_Load and clear, the camera and mic seem to be ok. Lovely outfit ladies, I'll be sure to take a screen capture and ask Casey put it on the bulletin board in the office ." _Chuck's voice came from the two ear pieces the ladies were wearing.

After something that Chuck could swear was language not lady like, he asked the ladies take to take position outside the motel.

"_OK ladies, Here's the scoop. Carina good job tapping into the hotel's security system. They have cameras on all four sides. We have tapped into the camera's from three other merchants on the front street. Oh Crap. Heads up! We have one ugly silver car coming in, ETA to the front door about three minutes. Wait a minute, someone's following it."_

Forrest watched as a silver car drove by her and came up to a stop and waited in front of the hotel waiting for someone to come out. A black car passed both of them and came to a stop at the opposite corner.

_"__Ok, lets __Alex stay __where you are__ and keep eyes on the silver car. Carina, the black car at the end of the street, take a walk up and see if you can get me a picture of the driver." _Chuck started zooming in on the driver of the silver car.

When Carina got closer, the driver started the engine and slowly pull out. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a rag and starts wiping the windshield.

"Beat it ya bum!" The driver screamed and pulled away and tore off down the street.

Chuck looking at Carina's hat feed flashed on the man behind the wheel and then device in his hand.

_"__OH CRAP! __Hit the ground NOW!"_

The silver car exploded into a huge ball of red flame.

1010101010

A/N

Yes I know, a cliffy.

I never claimed to be a nice guy.

I have to thank a couple of people. Grayden13 and DocinOz have given me some awesome input to help get me over this dryspell I seem to find myself in. Both have given me a look through and feedback and I thank them for all their help.

And hope you enjoy, and please take a second to send the writer a review for whatever you read here on the site.


	5. Casey's dating prospects

Chapter 4 Road Rage

_"ALEX! CARINA! SOMEONE! ANYONE! ANSWER ME! "_Chuck screamed at the screens as he started redirecting satellites to see get a better view.

"Mmmmm Chuck, I'm OK Alex -Don't see her? Where was she last?" Carina's voice sounded shaky and her video feed for the hat-cam wobbled like a bowl of jelly. He thought that Carina was staggering forward, but the more Chuck looked at the images, the more sea sick he seemed to become.

_"Carina, she was at your ten. But there is too much smoke. I can't see anything from the nearby cameras. Her feed has not budged since the explosion; all I'm getting is the side of a garbage can."_ The satellite feed started and Chuck zoomed in on the car fire and started searching for Alex.

"Chuck, found Forrest. She is doing CPR on someone. She looks hurt"

_"OK, Ambulance and fire are on route. ETA less than five minutes for both. Carina, how bad is she?"_

"Minor cuts and bruises from the looks of it. She can't seem to hear me when I'm talking to her, though. Chuck, I got a tracker placed on the vehicle when I was cleaning his windshield; it's the one that Casey thought I didn't know that he had sewed into my purse. I hear the Ambulance. I'll grab them and get back to you."

"_Carina, is it Lerue that she is working on?"_

"No, this guy is wearing an FBI issue sidearm, Chuck."

"_Both of you go to the hospital and get checked out."_

Chuck swore in Klingon as he grabbed his Iphone.

"Casey, remember what I said about 'stop bugging the girls?' Well, forget it. What is the tracker ID in Carina's purse?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I know. She found it, and right now it's on the suspect's vehicle."

"I flashed on him. He is currently the highest ranked Ring assassin. They call him Vincent. No known last name in the Intersect. He's on dad's most wanted list of baddies. He used a next gen NSA incinerator on the target."

Chuck took a deep breath before he spoke next. "Casey, he was last seen at Little Alex's mom's funeral by an NSA team that was sent there for your backup. They photographed everyone there, but no red flags came up in their search on site.

"Thanks. And Casey, do stop having so much fun eating the cops' donuts."

"Really, you should stop that. It hurts my poor nerdy feelings. If you put on a few pounds, I'll have to start harping on you about your weight in front of Ellie."

"Promises, promises, Sugar Bear."

Chuck grabbed his Bluetooth earpiece and his motorcycle helmet and headed out the door.

"Ellie, its Chuck. Are you at work…?"

1010101010

_"Sarah, bring up the tracking program and search for tracker DF122. I need you to relay the location to Casey. We need that driver alive."_

"You got it, hot buns." Sarah picked up and hit the 'Casey cell' button on the phone.

_"Umm, Sarah you did not just call me...hot … You know what… forget I said anything... (Gulp)"_

101010101010101010

Casey was with the chief of detectives when they pulled up at the roadblock of police cruisers that surrounded the black vehicle., Listening to the police radio of the chase, Vincent, better known to Casey as 'soon to be roasted numb-nuts', didn't know of all the construction and their detours. The roadblock was only a block away from the police station.

The driver was desperate. He actually attempted to plow through the roadblock, but at the last minute, jumped out. The car hit the police vehicles and was torn apart by an explosion. The blast knocked everyone off their feet and left all their ears ringing, and their feet covered in broken glass from the store windows surrounding them. Casey picked himself up, and spying the suspect, started the chase, with about ten police officers clueing in and following.

Vincent ran into what Casey thought was funny, Chuck's favourite Mexican restaurant, and grabbed a waiter by the throat and forced him into the washroom. He fired several times into the floor causing everyone else to run for their lives.

Coming up behind Casey was the chief and the rest of the SWAT team as they took positions.

_"This is Chief Adler, and you are surrounded. We have sharpshooters trained on you. Do the right thing so no one gets hurt. Let the gentleman go and come out with your hands raised."_ The chief dropped the bullhorn and turned to Casey. "You know, Casey, I know I have been asking you out for lunch for years, but really you could have picked a less busy spot."

Casey put his cell back into his pocket "Ali, you took the words right out of my mouth. If we live to the end of the day, I'll take you to the new place out by the rifle range called the 'Doc Oz's'. It's supposed to have an awesome kangaroo platter, even though the owner has a definite Canadian accent, it's been said he is funny enough to be from Australia."

Casey stood up and grabbed the bullhorn. _"Vincent. This is John Casey. I know who you are, and you know who I am. I'm giving you five minutes and I expect my phone to have rung once. I will not be asking again, Vincent."_

Without waiting for a response Casey turned to the chief. "This is not right. He is a top of the line pro. Something smells worse than a senate hearing on NSA spending. There is no way he would allow himself to get caught like this."

The chief took out her cell and called for backup, pretty much everyone in the station actually started getting into gear and heading over, most on foot..

Casey heard the police helicopter over head and watched as the third SWAT team arrived. He looked at his phone again. No missed calls.

"He's stalling. This is…" Casey's next words would be a mystery as shots rang out above his head.

"RING RING"

"Hello, Vincent, your aim sucks, did your blind mommie teach you how to shoot? " Casey grunted then looking at Ali, he put it Vincent on speakerphone..

'_Hello, Colonel. It's been a long time. How's the wife? Still dead. She lasted longer than I expected, you know."_

Casey's grip on the phone nearly broke it in half.

"_What – don't tell me you didn't know I was the one that sent her to her next life? She had information that my boss wanted. You picked a good one. She actually held out for over three hours before the drugs finally won."_

"Vincent – you have my word. I will pay you back what you did to my wife." Casey ended the call and turned to a wide-eyed chief.

"Casey, did I hear right? Did that piece of crap kill your wife?" She gripped his chin and turned it so she was staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, but he's trying to get me mad enough to attack. My 'wife' he's talking about, I had not seen in over twenty-five years, and we were never married. He's piecing stuff together to make me mad, and making guesses. He wants us to attack, Ali, so we stage it."

Casey grabbed a bullet proof vest from the back of a SWAT van. He also grabbed one of the shotguns with a bean bag round, a hand gun with enough rounds to take down a small biker gang, and a bag of explosives.

"You start firing high and see what you can do to distract him. Give me ten minutes then start with the smoke. I'm going to see about creating a new side door."

He went to the side building and started putting the charges in place.

"Need a hand?" Casey turned and just before the hilt of his gun hit the intruder between the eyes, he stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Casey grunted and went back to placing the explosives.

Chuck was dressed in a police SWAT team outfit and he started looking into the windows. "Alex and Carina are with Ellie. I want him, Casey."

Casey stopped a second before continuing. "Is Cuffs ok?"

"Yeah, Ellie said they will be. From the report of the paramedics on the way in Carina took a bump to the head, probably slight concussion. Alex seemed to have some hearing loss and Ellie won't know how bad until she sees them at her hospital. ."

"Back up."

They backed to the corner of the opposite building and Chuck plugged his ears.

Six little pops then went off.

Casey drew his weapon, went over and kicked a section of the wall, which fell inward and he rushed in.

Chuck took is fingers out of his ears and followed. When they got to the stairs leading up, he had to whisper, 'That's it from My Big Tough Colonel Casey? Really itty bitty little pops, no boom ditty- boom-boom-boom?"

Casey grunted. "Can it! Vincent needs stealth, or a rushing army. Anything else will get people killed." Casey slowly climbed the stairs and stopped at the door, and he pointed to a shadow moving underneath it.

Taking out his mini camera on a stick and attaching the cable to his watch, he waved the lens under the door just as he heard gunfire.

They both hit the floor as more shooting started. Nothing seemed damaged so he put the lens under the door again.

Chuck turned the watch face to Casey whose eyes narrowed.

Getting up and grabbing Chuck's tranq gun from his hands, Casey kicked open the door and emptied the mag.

Chuck entered the room just in time to see the gun drop out of the waiter's hand.

"Where is Vincent?" Casey had picked him up and was shaking him like a dog with a stuffed animal.

Just before the waiter passed out, he pointed to another set of steps in the opposite side of the room.

Dropping him, Casey grabbed his usual gun (that left Chuck wondering where on Earth Casey drew that from) and shone a light down the steps.

What they saw was another wall with a big hole in it, and they could smell an acrid sewer.

"Oh Crap," Casey said as his light came upon a ninety second countdown timer and a crap load of C4 clearly visible on the building's main supporting wall.

101010100101

A/N

Ok no big cliffy this time.

Usual disclaimers apply.

Thanks for jagged1, DocinOZ and Greyden13 for their awesome input.

If you enjoyed or even hated anything on this site, please consider a review. Please, pretty please.

It's the best way to become a better writer (in my crappy opinion).

JC


	6. Sarah skips, Casey dances, Chuck tangos

Chapter 5 –

Sarah Walker skipped into the emergency room. Her personal side mission had been a complete success, she was on the way back to the office when Chuck called and asked her to head over to the hospital. She still had not forgiven Chuck for trying to bench her. She knew he thought she was up to something, so he kept trying to find reasons to keep her benched.

A large smile came to her face. Too bad she decided to use her being benched to her advantage. And she could not have dreamed that it would work so well. Indeed she was giddy at the latest developments. Now all she had to do was to let Chuck think that he was still in control of the situation. This is going to be so fun.

"_Oh, Chuck, you have no idea what lengths I will go to make you mine"_

Bringing her back to the mission at hand, she paused at the empty information desk and looked around. The slightly concerned look now turned into a small smile. She had no trouble deducing which beds held her two teammates.

They were the ones that had all the younger doctors, a few paramedics and the two male nurses (and one female nurse) and one person wearing an "ASK ME" shirt were all huddled around.

It looked like a rugby scrum from the outside.

"OH CRAP PEOPLE, YOU HAVE OTHER PATIENTS TO ATTEND TO. THESE ARE MINE! VAMOOSE!"

Dr. Eleanor Woodcomb was considered the most easy going and personable doctor at the hospital. Her recent promotion to Chief of Neurosurgery made most of the staff cheer when they heard. But when she took that tone, everyone found somewhere else to be. You only had to be on the receiving end of that tone once to know that when she was done, you were lucky if you didn't wet your underroos.

Pulling the curtain closed she turned to her patients.

"I've got good news for you both. All the tests looked really good. You both are darn lucky. Alex, there was no permanent damage to either ear. The high pitched sound you're hearing now should go away in a few hours, a day at most. Carina, you do have a mild concussion, and Dr. Beth reset your dislocated shoulder perfectly. Both of you will feel achy for the next few days."

Ellie turned when she heard someone behind her and turned to give another lecture, but instead saw that is was the blonde love of her brother's life. She had an obvious look of relief at overhearing the news. That turned Ellie's frown into a smile which she promptly lost when she turned back to her patients. "I'm coming over to the office to see John tonight, and I'm going to re-examine both of you, so whatever plans you have for the next couple of days, cancel them and get some rest."

As Ellie turned around, Carina and Alex just shook their heads and then suddenly started playing 'air violin'.

"Sarah, tell John I don't want them driving. Since you are here you can get them dressed and out of here before they disrupt my ER any more than they already have."

And without missing a beat, Ellie opened the curtain and walked out. "By the way girls, you're out of tune."

1010101010101

Back in the restaurant, Chuck and Casey took a collective deep breath.

One look at each other and the dynamic duo leapt into action.

"Rock Paper Scissors…" they screamed.

Casey pulled paper.

"Lizard Spock," and Chuck pulled a Vulcan salute.

Casey grunted. "Nerd."

"Sue me; I like Big Bangs, unlike some people." Chuck laughed and gathered the waiter's weapons and the bag that Vincent carried in that was thrown into one corner of the room.

Casey ran over to the waiter and grabbed him and threw him out the picture window then stuck his head out and shouted at Ali and her teams. "C4 less than a minute, BUG OUT!"

He then looked at Chuck and just shook his head.

"Hole. After you?" Chuck said.

"Last one through has to eat Forrest's cooking for a week," and then they both ran down the steps and through the hole, getting stuck for only a moment as they hit the narrowed opening at the same time.

Casey shone the light in both directions. They turned to each other.

"SOUTH," they both whispered when they suddenly heard the running footsteps. Turning off the lights, they ran as silently as they could through the sewers.

They got just around the bend when they felt the rumble of the restaurant exploding, and the smoke filled the tunnel, only to have it be blown away by another explosion in front of them.

"Casey, now that's a couple of fine examples of how to make a big BOOM!" Chuck whispered, letting out a little cough and a laugh as the sewer smell started to get to him.

Casey let out another grunt as the dynamic duo ran towards the second explosion.

"Holey wall of plenty, Casey," Chuck exclaimed.

"Crap, knock off the corny jokes or else you will be creamed, nerd. Your jokes are worse than a sick Armidillo stuck in Ireland."

Casey and Chuck looked at the side of the tunnel wall, into the basement of another building.

"Honestly, Casey, it's a wall and it has holes, and that is the third one in five minutes so…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll remind you that was the restaurant you were planning to take Walker to on your first date..."

"Oh, crap."

"Serves you right. Now you and Morgan can spend another six months redrafting your first date plan."

"Casey, where are we?" Chuck took a light out and started shining it around. "Oh, crap. Are we where I think we are?" They came to a fenced gate.

"Yeah, we are. This is the main police evidence locker and storage facility. Located in the basement of the biggest police station in the city." Casey shone his light on the busted lock on the ground and shoved the door open.

Chuck bent down and picked up several opened evidence bags. "Looks like Vincent planned this all along."

Casey shone the light on Chuck "He's not as dumb as you look."

They climbed the stairs two at a time and came up in the middle of an empty hallway.

Putting on their SWAT helmets again, Chuck and Casey lowered their weapons and turned the corner to see the busy squad room.

"Hey, anyone come up this way in the last few minutes?" Casey used his drill sergeant voice and half the room just stopped in mid-whatever they were doing.

Most of the other half only paused and three by the water cooler pointed out past the main doors to the double time retreating SWAT member with a duffle bag.

Following quickly they saw the man working on trying to hotwire a motorcycle.

"VINCENT. IT'S OVER!" Casey dropped his guns and cracked his fingers and removed his helmet as he made his way over.

Vincent took off his helmet and looked back at the lumbering Agent.

Chuck almost missed the quick look and nod he gave. Looking around, he saw the flash of light from the roof of the building down the street.

Chuck slipped away.

10101010

Casey and Vincent's eyes locked. Both were aware that Captain Adler and her returning SWAT teams started to surround them.

"So, Casey, I suppose you want revenge - what guns, knives, tiddly winks?" Vincent removed his jacket when he saw Casey removing his.

"Simple, you tell me what you took from lock up and where is it now." Casey did not even wait for an answer and bowed to his opponent.

Vincent bowed back and they started pounding the crap out of each other.

10101010101010

Chuck entered the building only to be stopped by two security guards.

"Sorry Sir, no one is allowed into the building." One of the guards stepped up and blocked his path.

Chuck stopped only a moment as he flashed on the two. Smiling, he lowered his weapon and advanced.

"Police business, leave now," He started running towards the second guard and leapfrogged over him, pressing the tranq dart into his arm as he went over and hid behind the desk as the first guard started firing his hand gun.

"Some people never learn." Chuck took out a grenade and threw it up towards the guard, who promptly hit the floor. Chuck got up and tranqed him in the butt before going over and picking up the grenade, still with pin intact, and returned it to his belt.

He reached the top of the stairs to the roof unhindered and opened the door a crack, revealing four men staring at the ground below.

"Gee, I wonder which one brought popcorn."

101010101

Casey and Vincent stepped back from each other for a quick breather. Both men were bruised and bloody. Casey was limping and rubbing his left shoulder and Vincent's right eye was almost swollen shut and he kept spitting blood.

"So, Casey, thank you. I believe this is the way any two warriors should meet. It is an honour to battle you this way." Vincent bowed and resumed the stance.

Casey stiffly bowed and once again the started their dance.

1010101010

Chuck closed his eyes and fought off the nausea as the flashes assaulted him. The first one was the information on the men on the roof, and the other the skill he needed. He opened the door and noted the position of the four. Two on the ground, rifles drawn and aimed at something at the ground. The other two seemed to be watching the police, by the conversation between the two.

Sighing, Chuck went over to the nearest one of the rifleman, and tapped him on the shoulder with a tranq.

"Night Night."

The other three turned and Chuck jumped into the middle of them and started the dance, much like the one going on in the street below.

Only this one was over in less than a minute. As good as they were, the Intersect was better.

Going over and examining the equipment, he again flashed on the ammo in the rifle.

"Oh, is someone going to be po'ed at me for this," Chuck smiled.

101010101010

Vincent collapsed and Casey stood above him. "It's over again. Give up."

"Sorry Casey, just make it quick. Kill me with honour."

Casey grunted and was about to give the final punch to knock out his opponent when the shot rang out, and Casey noticed the dart in Vincent's shoulder.

"Sorry, Casey. You see there is no way I can allow myself to be captured," and Vincent slumped over, his eyes closing and a small chuckle escaping his lips before he became lifeless at Casey's feet.

10101010101

A/N

See I can write something that does not have something blowing up at the end. I put the explosion close to the beginning this time.

Thanks to Doc in Oz and jagged1 for their beta/input into this chapter.

This sets up something I think is important later on, so I wanted to make sure it was just right. The rest of the chapters are pretty much sketched out.

And yes to the couple of people that was wondering I wrote this as a three parter right from the first page of the first story. There was bits of it in the first story, and in this one that will come up again in the third. If I goes beyond three is up to you. I am willing to contuine it. We'll see when we get there what people want.

And now that I have my laptop back (power surge took out something, thankfully the extra to 'cover everything known to humans insurance' actually paid off for once) I did lose the last two mind's eyes and I am rewriting them this week, and I should have time to watch this weeks episode soon and will get all caught up.

All I can say is the AP I use will be super excited!

OK, finally if there is anyone still reading.

And I know I should not probably do this, but a new writer, Woodwicki let me read a chapter of hers, and we pm'ed a bit and I like the story she is putting foward. "Reality is Mearly an Illusion". Please take a look at it if you have a chance.

Greyden13 - Hope all is well! Glad to see your chapters up again.

Armidillo - Last I heard he's not doing great, so in order to make him feel better, please take time to read one of his stories and if you have not revirewed it in the past, review it now.

Or if you have, send him a PM and tell him he's missed and to get better soon.

To the annonymous person who contacted me eight times this Monday. THAT IS NOT MY TWITTER HANDLE! I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Just because someone who has a handle close to mine does not mean it is me. Honestly I spend very little time sending tweets, and have sent nothing except a couple of retweets since last week. My e-mail in on my home page if you want a two way conversation. Nuff said.

And finally, as always, please take time to consider reviewing whatever you read on the site.

The button is right there, I know you want to press it and tell me honestly how crappy it is.

_Review button is right there..._

_I'll wait..._


	7. Dog Squad

Chapter 7 – Dog Squad

Morgan walked into Chuck's lab carrying his usual lunch, sizzling shrimp. He put a container on Chuck's desk and waited until the arguing in the lab next door stopped. Chuck was not in a good mood when he returned to the lab. He brought back some serious hardware as well. Stuff much better than what they supplied the SWAT teams with.

Morgan thinks "Someday they will let me carry a gun. A Desert Eagle or a Dirty Harry. Someday."

10101010101

"SON, SERIOUSLY! Those men could have snapped you like a twig. There is no way you should've done that! Vincent and his team are extremely dangerous."

"Come on Dad, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. You're not the only one with an Intersect you know. Besides, after what he did to Carina and Alex, I had to be sure he was brought in."

"That's not the point. Charles, please be reasonable for once in your life."

"I did what I had to do, Dad. Look, we'll talk about this later, okay? Right now we have to find a bomb."

Chuck slammed the door and noticed his friend and armchair shrink, Morgan with a pad of paper setting new speed records for pen clicking and comfort food. "So tell me, when did you realize Sarah reminds you of your mother?"

"You know, little buddy, not the right time for this discussion. And EWWW, that's disgusting. Now let's focus on the matter at hand. Is the truck ready?" Chuck grabbed the chopsticks and angrily tore into the box.

10101010

Sarah came out of the kitchen with her usual lunch - a chuck sandwich delivered by this deli a couple of blocks away. One of these days she would get the full story behind it from that brunette owner. It one of the few times she thought about using truth drugs on a civilian. Or bamboo shoots. Still, whatever it was seemed to be over, so she would have to let the skank live (for now). Besides, the plan was almost ready, she was told, and once started, Chuck would be hers forever.

_"Sarah, any luck_?" The voice booming out of the TV caught her by surprise and she nearly dropped her plate.

"Chuck, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, if you are going to scare the crap out of me, do it in person and completely naked. Chocolate sauce is optional." She looked into the webcam and licked her lips until she let out the giggle at what sounded like plates breaking.

"_Oh crap, that was my favorite... Ummm._.. The screen seemed to take on a large red glow as the image seemed to fidget.

"Well Sarah; when are you going to learn that French kissing is the preferred way to tongue tie the boss?"

"HELLO ,CHUCKIE," Alex shouted at the TV as they all sat down.

_"__Hello Angels, Glad to see you two are alright. We identified the man in the silver car as Lerue's cousin. He was a semi-well known pimp that must have had his girls working out of the motel. The man in the black car was an assassin for the Ring going by the name of Vincent. We found a key card on the guy and, Sarah, since Alex and Carina are to take it easy, can you head over to search the hotel room? Right now, I think we need to broaden the search. Larue was complaining about what the Mayor did last year to the cops. Alex, Carina, see if you can dig up anything about that conflict. We are running out of leads and time, and I hate to say it, the reporters on the case were two old friends..."_

"Not those two?" Carina cringed. "It's bad enough that you won't let Alex or me make them disappear, Chuck, do we really need to go to them for this?"

"Yeah Chuck, Carina is right. Isn't there anyone else?" Sarah chuckled. She knew they had a big crush on Alex, and with her present condition it would be a hoot to watch, but she knew she should protect her partner. They were many things but harmless was not one. Suddenly Sarah's whole body seemed to perk up. "Wait a minute "we found' Baby, are you in town?"

_"Ummm Sarah, umm of course not but that has nothin..."_

"Oh boy, here it comes. FYI Chuck, really that's the best you could do? LAMEO cover up," Carina moaned.

"What?" Alex said as she looked around like a lioness hunting her prey.

Sarah ran over to the shelf and started dusting for fingerprints off the key card.

Alex jumped up. "What's going on? Someone stop that stupid alarm" From no where, she drew two small hand guns and started looking out the windows.

_"Alex, where did you…. Never mind. Sarah, we checked for prints."_

"Now Chuckie, I'm sure Sarah will be happy to show you all the locations that a female can hide a weapon." Carina busted out laughing as both Sarah and the TV screen turned red at the same time.

"DARN, only the bearded gnome," Sarah spat out as she wiped the powder off the card. " Plan two."

"Coast looks clear. Will someone pick up that darn phone?"

"_Ummm why is Alex acting so..."_

"Its part ear thing and part drugs that they gave her when she attempted to kill the male nurse that decided to hit on her," Carina snickered. "Believe it or not, she is much better now than what she was earlier. Dr. Woodcomb said she will be all right in about another hour. Well, as right as Alex ever gets."

Sarah whistled , causing Alex to dive behind the desk shouting ,"AIR RAID" and from the hallway trotted in a beagle.

"_Sarah, why is there a dog in the ….. You know what? Never mind. I don't think I want to know. Not asking – don't tell me."_

From behind the desk, Alex's head came up with a sniper rifle. Carina noticed this and went over to gently convince Forrest that the beagle was not some enemy dressed as man's best friend and that there was no reason to tranq the little dog six ways from Sunday.

The said dog, however, came up and licked Sarah's hand. "This is Peanut, Chuck; I picked her out after we came back from vacation. She was just delivered a few minutes ago and was getting used to my room. She is specially trained to pick up the scents of over seventy different drugs. Oh and one hard to pin down nerd."

"_Ummmm and that nerd, would it be anyone I know?"_

She let the dog sniff the key card and when it showed no reaction, she sighed and gave it a kiss on the head, and went right up to the webcam.

"One day, Chuck, Peanut and I will find you, and where you hide. And then oh lover to be, that's when the real fun begins. Chuck, you will have to get it through your thick skull sometime that you, your body, and the rest of your life belongs to US – you and me. The sooner you give in to that fact the better it will be for both of us."

Going over and getting a treat from a bag beside the desk, she gave a piece to the beagle and turned to the TV. "I'll put Peanut back in her crate and then I will head on over to the hotel. When this is over I'll keep this card in case you might want to meet me there and examine the bed with me..."

"_(gulp) ummmm I think I hear my mommy calling me.."_

"I've decided something today. No more playing, Chuck. You playing hard to get was cute, but get ready for the new reality TV show 'Hard Core Chuck Hunting,' exclusivily 7 days a week, 24 hours a day on the SW Network."

Sarah chuckled as she heard another dish break over the speakers.

The dog however seemed perfectly happy getting attention from Carina and Alex. She didn't seem to mind Alex yelling loudly" Who's a cute doggy, you are. Yes you are."

1010101010

Casey looked at the e-mail that he just received from Orion about the suspects, now handcuffed to the table in separate interrogation rooms. The Chief was clear that the detectives run the questioning and that Casey could only observe.

Just as another officer over to Casey, another officer handed the Chief a file "Chief, we have an alias on him, 'Homer, Bart, Barney and Moe(?) Simpson'. Yeah I know, but I think we can say they're fake." The officer chuckled as he went back to wherever he came from.

The Chief sighed "Well, we haven't gotten anything out of them yet. Can you get us a list of known associates?"

Casey gave an affirmative grunt, and pointed to the corner "Being faxed over as we speak. Their real names are probably only known to Vincent. He's the hired gun, they are the hired thugs. Very dangerous. Last time I saw Vincent, he faked his own death just to get into a secure facility. Don't turn his back on them Ali."

It was then that the Chief's cell went off telling her she had a text message.

"Casey, it's time." And they both left.

101010101010

Bubba's Bar and Grill was best know for three things; the first was their 120 flavours of chicken wings, the second was that the former chief of police ran it after he retired, and the third was if you wanted to know anything off the books, this is where the cops, firefighters, paramedics and reporters all hung out.

Two reporters in particular had their own booth there, which was the 'office' of Jeffster, the freelance investigative reporters for every paper in the city, and a few national magazines. What they lacked in manners, tact and good hygiene, they somehow made up for as investigators. After all, what other jobs can two Buy More employees do when they are supposed to be nerd herding.

Forrest entered, motioned at the bartender. Grabbing a chair, she sat at the end of the booth, being careful not to touch anything.

"Gentleman, long time no leer." Alex turned to Lester, as Jeff put down what looked like his fifth beer, based upon the number of bottles he had stacked up at the end of the table.

"Well if it is not the CIA lady of the night. How is your incredibly fake, long term paperwork position going?" Lester laughed as he leaned forward and raised a beer.

"What can I say, I like my job. I get all the band aids I need for the paper cuts I get filing the complaints about you two. But boys, I'm pressed for time so let's get right to business; you were the ones that broke the story about the mayor and how his budget cuts removed the cops' benefits. Give me the scoop. What really happened?"

The bartender brought over two pitchers of beer and placed them in front of the reporters.

"Why Alex, you do know a way to our hearts." Jeff's smile went from ear to ear.

1010101010

A/N

Howdy Everyone.

Contrary to popular belief lately I am not taking a break, but a couple of things happened lately that will keep me a little busy.

One a few writers asked me to read and make suggestions on some ideas they have, and I believe it is important to try to help where I can.

One story that has been posted so far that I am impressed with is WoodWicki's first one.

And another is my back is back again, so I read things over twenty times before sending out to beta. Thanks to both jagged1 and DocinOz for really keeping me on track. Both of them have been great and I seriously would not be here today without them.

Greyden and APR, Sorry I have been quiet. Hope you are all doing well and hope to converse soon.

And I am hoping to have all my Mind's Eye's written by the end of the weekend.

Nuff said.

Please take time to review. I am behind I know, but I will try to answer every review I get. I believe it is important to answer of the reviews. If someone takes time to read my crap, least I can do is rely with an apology :)

JC


	8. Pizza Delivery!

Chapter 7

Pizza Delivery!

101010101010

General Diane Beckman put down her coffee mug at the sound of her secure video link.

She clicked on the button. "Oh, hello. I was not expecting your call."

"_Sorry to interrupt you're what? Third coffee today?"_

"Fifth actually. You're in position early?" Beckman asked as her secretary walked through the door.

"_Yes. I called to tell you that there is a complication. I might need your services sooner than planned."_

"Keep me in the loop on this. I will speak to you later. Beckman out."

101010101010

Sarah slid the card through the hotel room's door and using a makeup mirror, immediately spotted the three traps. A simple knife toss severed the string attached to a smoke grenade, and using the heel of her shoe, reached in and hooked the wire and with a yank unplugged the electrified metal plate at the door. Finally, she pulled up the metal sheet on the floor and held it in front of her as she pushed the door open, allowing the tranq darts to bounce off the metal with ease.

"_This guy is really paranoid,"_ Sarah thought as she started searching the room. When she didn't find anything except two more traps, she started moving furniture, and that's when she heard vibrations coming from inside the air conditioner.

Taking off the cover was a ring phone set to silent.

"Secure." Sarah answered.

"_Who is this?" _the voice demanded

"Plan B." Sarah started texting on her own phone.

"_Explain?"_

"He failed. I'm his backup."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then another voice came on. _"You must be Catlana. I had heard that you and Vincent had teamed up. You may call me the Director. I'll put it simply. Lerue must be eliminated immediately. Clean up the mess and the fee is doubled. Tripled if you get the initial target as well. When it's done, come to the drop site at the appointed time and you will get your money. If you don't, you will be dead by the end of the week."_

The phone went dead and Sarah dropped it as it self-destructed. Fingering her locket, she called her main man. "Hi ya Chuck. The hit man, he's from the ring – named Vincent. I think Lerue was sent to take someone out, but Lerue's now got a price on his head."

Sarah laughed at his response. "You're so cute when you say stuff like that. I could seriously eat you up."

"Seriously, even without toppings."

"Either that or I can go topless..."

"Chuck breath lover boy, remember to breath."

"OK, OK I'll call Casey now. Chuck, there is another hitter out there, called Catlana. She's Vincent partner. I picked up on a Ring phone when they were calling. They thought I was her."

"Yes, I've got to finish the search first, though." Sarah pulled a case out from the space under the air conditioner, and opening it up, she pulled out a bunch of pictures and the crème de la crème of Victoria Secret. "Well, I suspect that they were partners in every sense of the word."

"Ok, well if you're that confused, I'll be very, very happy to show what I mean by that later. "

"Oh, you Ok? I'll let you go to pick that up. When we buy our wedding dishes, they had better be plastic, you break too much china. Bye Bye my boy toy."

10101010101010

Chuck hung up the phone and turned back to where Morgan and his father were all going over the notes that Jeffster had in their 'mobile command post' aka 'Loretta' (or as the locals called it 'that creepy old stalker van') that he kept all their notes in for the last twenty years.

"Well, son, I have to admit, Carina really did do a good job copying over all those two fool's notes while Alex kept them busy." Orion picked up another picture and flashed again. "Whew, I think I will need some of your pills, Charles. I haven't flashed on this much stuff in years. Nothing on what we are looking for, but I am going to have to some serious research into the TV industry."

When he didn't get an immediate response he took a look over at his son and chuckled at how red his face was.

"Chuck, we only have a little over three hours before the first school is released. I think it's hopeless." Morgan sounded defeated as he turned on the news "The cops are all busy trying to make sure no one leaves any of the schools. And the exits out of city are crammed with people trying to get out."

"Hey guys, look at this, they have an old home address for Lerue written in the margins." Chuck grabbed the phone "Alex - Carina, Can you head over to 42 Bart Crest. Ladies – be careful its Lerue's old address and considering everything else that happened today, consider that he might be there."

"Hey, hey, hey Chuck I think I got something. Lerue's sister has a second apartment in her deceased husband's name. 12 Burt Court." Morgan shoved a picture of a deed in Chuck's hands.

Chuck grabbed his motorcycle helmet. "Great work, Morgan. Guys, I'll check in when I get there. Morgan you head over and do comms for the girls."

10101010101

Chuck knocked on the front door posing as a pizza delivery guy.

"Who's there?" The accented voice from the other side of the door caused the instant flash.

_Romana Kawawanga, _

_Alias: Catlina Wannaboing, Della Ditto_

_Former KGB, now gun for hire,_

_Last three jobs were for Daniel Shaw._

"Pizza delivery, same as last week and the week before," Chuck replied.

The soft click caused him to kick in the door, knocking the brunette to the floor. She scrambled over to grab the gun knocked out of her hands, but Chuck kicked it away.

"Darling, that was the wrong thing to do. I was going to make this quick, but now you earned a very slow death." The brunette dressed in all back reminded Chuck of a panther ready to pounce.

The flash occurred again, but not early enough, and Romana landed a hard kick to the stomach.

Chuck went down and rolled away from the knife that she pulled out of her boot.

"Sorry there, I was expecting cash for a tip, not steel or hot lead. Now, I am not a fan of hitting a girl… err… woman…ummm… mentally insane killer type person of the opposite sex." Chuck then grabbed a book off the coffee table and used it to block the next knife from hitting his groin.

"Oh boy, now let's not talk about that bad throw. To anybody really. I know you might not be interested, but I understand that someone said she's interested in it, those, well the whole package really and she would, well, honestly severely kill you and chop you up into little fish sized bites if she found out about that you tried to cut any part… yeah… off."

"Dead don't tell, and I know I won't." She sprang on him and he flipped her on to the couch.

The next couple of minutes were a blur of hands and feet. The she-devil on the offensive and the pizza boy on the defensive. Chuck matched her every move perfectly. Never taking the opportunity to strike out.

"So you want to play cat and mouse. Fine, I can do that pizza nerd. Tell me, are you wireless?" and she kicked a glass that was on the coffee table in front of her and then ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, crap, Sarah is not going to be happy," Chuck said as he looked down, glass in one hand, water somewhere else.

"What's the matter pretty boy, so afraid of the cat you pee'd your pants?" She appeared in the door way and threw an entire steak knife set at him.

The Intersect kicked in and to Chuck, everything went in slow motion, as he managed to dodge every knife that Romana had thrown.

"Impressive Neo, but let's see how you deal with a bullet." She pulled a gun out from behind her back and started shooting blindly as she attempted to run past to the front door.

Shaking his head, Chuck staggered a little as the headache took effect. He looked down to see that the creation of his parents, the watch that helped him control the Intersect was badly smashed. "Oh man, that is going to hurt in the morning."

The scream that happened next caused Chuck to run outside. The assassin, seeing Chucks motorcycle, attempted to hot wire it to make her escape. Too bad Chuck's security features included a Taser feather that if anyone touched both handle bars and the finger prints did not match Chuck's approved list, then they got a little jolt.

Going over, Chuck sighed as he grabbed the spare watch he kept in everything he drove. Checking to make sure her breathing was okay, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed back to the apartment.

"Whew, you complained about me peeing my pants. You did a one. And a two." Chuck dropped her on the steps and handcuffed her to the rail. For added measure, he popped a dart into her arm, just to keep her comfortable as he looked for his phone and realized there was a steak knife stuck in it.

"Oh crap, it's just not my day."

Going into the kitchen, and hoping to find the phone there, he found Lerue tied to a chair. She obviously tortured him for information, and then finished him off.

"Double crap on a Klingon, this is soooo not my day."

10101010101

Sarah, having tried Chuck's cell for the third time with no luck, called Carina and found out that she, Alex and Morgan were headed to one of the two addresses that she obtained in the search of Vincent's room; she decided to head to the other. She toyed with calling again, but decided not to give Chuck the chance to try and bench her again.(*)

1010101010

Morgan pulled up in the bomb disposal vehicle and waited as Alex and Carina approach the little bungalow from both sides.

"Carina and Alex, can I get a radio check, please and thank you! Come on girls, let me feel the love."

"Got you, Morgan," Carina's voice came through the speaker.

"Loud and muffled, as per usual – put the mic a little further from the beard or someday I'm plucking it off." Alex did not sound happy.

"All righty then, as scary as that sounds, I'm strangely aroused. However I don't want to explain to Chuck how I got plucked for doing my job, so let's take a rain check on that one, shall we?"

Looking out the window, Morgan saw Alex make a rude, crude, sociably unacceptable gesture his way. Once Morgan's lady like yep echoed through the earpieces, the ladies closed in on the house.

Morgan flipped the switch and the monitors came alive.

"Alex, you have one person at 3 o'clock and on your 6," Morgan relayed as he activated the button to 'lock down" the van. It would take an anti-tank missile to get to him now. "Carina, you are approaching two at your two. Activating cell phone jammers in three… two… one…"

Carina sprang out behind the two. "Excuse me, boys, care to show a girl a good time?" and with that she kissed one then the other. "Tranqs for the memories." She laughed as they fell to the earth, a dart in each of their necks.

Alex, flattened by the side of the house, grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard while swinging back against the wall with one well-placed kick between the legs. Holding onto him, she pressed down on his carotid artery until he collapsed. Then, when she heard the other running over, she did a repeat performance. "See, Carina, not only did I kiss them into submission, I left something to remember me by."

"And Morgan the Magnificent is back. Alex the window above you is clear of perps. Carina, infrared has five unknowns in the house. Best entrance for you would be the bedroom window at your 6." Morgan paused as he watched the monitor. "I have another black van approaching. Oh wait. I'll get rid of them. Be back in less than one."

And indeed, in less than one minute, Morgan was back on the radio.

Silently, Alex opened the window and climbed in. Carina looked at the window and saw one guard asleep in front of the TV.

"Ladies, the other van is clean and leaving the scene. (crunch, crunch) Alex, the door at your left goes to the living room, and it has one unknown. There is one in each off the other two bedrooms and two in the kitchen. (crunch crunch) Bathroom has a big enough window to enter, and it is clear. Three windows to your left," Morgan muffled into the mic.

"Alex, I'm going around back and see about the two in the kitchen. What say we meet in the middle?"

"_Sounds good. One tranqed. Be careful." _

Opening the bedroom door, Alex calmly walked over and put a chair under each of the door knobs and slapped a tranq into the sleeping guy in the chair.

"Crap, Carina enough with this hide and seek, let's end this." Alex strolled into the kitchen.

"Boys, this is not going to be your day." And Alex roundhouse kicked the nearest guy in the head. Then, she grabbed a frying pan and threw it at the other guy's head. He dropped like a stone.

Hearing the doors being shot, she went over and opened the door for Carina. "I got mine, these are yours." She walked over to the countertop, grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee.

The two guys that were probably sleeping the other bedrooms ran into the living room guns drawn. Carina sighed and put her hands on the bottom of her shirt.

"Boys, now if you want a peek, you have to play nice. Show me the guns on the floor, and you can see the shirt there as well. And, no, there is nothing on underneath.

The bad guys stopped and both stared at her and then each other.

Carina growled a soft growl and motioned for the guys to come closer. When they did she put an arm around each of them and then smashed their heads together. When they staggered back, she kicked them both in between the legs.

When they lay screamed on the ground, Carina had had enough and stuck a tranq dart in each their butts.

"You lost points for the screaming. You are buying the first round." Alex then passed her a cup of coffee.

10101010

A/N

Hi Guys and Gals

Gotta a say it, I don't own Chuck or I would seriously re-write the cats episode.

Thanks to Doc in Oz and the lovely jagged1 for all the beta work

And thank you for all the pm's and e-mails. My back is still killing me, but I'm slowly getting to the important stuff again, like this.

As always please review anything you read on the site. I'm sorry if I missed anyone that reviewed earlier. I tried to go back and double check, but I probably missed someone, or multiple someones.

I blame it on painkillers. Yeah that's it painkillers.

Will try to update again soon.

JC


	9. Crouching Tiger

A/N at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 8

Crouching Tiger, Hidden Message

Chuck walked out of the Apple Store after he downloaded his special apps from his remote server when he noticed two men trying to blend in with the rest of the café patrons that the Apple store shared a storefront with. He chuckled as he turned the corner of the building and then using his new iPhone app, went over the infrared video footage taken as he'd walked down the street. Three men standing in front of the old brownstone, apparently playing cards on the step, all were wearing serious under armour. And judging by the heat shielding in place they didn't want someone with infra red picking out people _inside_ the building. Standard US Marshal tactics. So were placing card playing people outside, as well as the bad actors trying to be café patrons. On a hunch, he took his phone and used it to scan the rooftops of the buildings and yes, there was another heat signature on the roof directly across from the café. Sharpshooter, and that meant another probably on the roof of the building he was leaning on. Turing the phone to scan the street he found the carpet cleaning van at the end of the street with at least eight heat signatures in the back. Eight? That had to be crowded. Chuck hoped they were all friendly.

"What are they doing here?" and that when he noticed the two runners with dogs across the street. The flash was quick, one was the head of the K-9 unit police and the other was their martial arts instructor, both local police.

"This just gets better and better." Chuck thought as he walked around to the back of the deserted school across the street from whatever they are guarding.

Making a mental note to look into what was going on; he approached the last address he found on the GPS in Romana Kawawanga vehicle. It took some doing to crack the security features of the RING's GPS, but it did provide the address of the closed and deserted St. John school, and what appeared to be a good Mexican restaurant. The former however just happened to be around the corner of this new drama.

Chuck flashed up some parkour skills and then somersaulted over the six foot chain fence and on up to a second story window. With a simple push, the plastic window toppled inward.

He recognized the smell it as soon as his feet hit the floor. Large area smoke grenade, a really old fulcrum creation. He removed his shirt and tied it around his mouth and nose to filter some of the smell. Some of fulcrums projects really stunk, but this was literal. Once the gas was past its prime it smelled worse than Casey the day after he won that now infamous chilli eating contest while in Texas a few years ago.

Thankfully the smell made tracing the gas back to its starting point easy, and that was the first floor.

Another side effect of the gas after it went bad, the smell went up, the smoke stayed down. And standing at the top of the steps, the entire bottom floor was filled with the thick, bluish smoke that reminded him of a smurf soup joke Ellie use to make..

Sighing, he took his phone and put it on night vision and placed it against one eye. He then carefully wrapped the shirt around his head leaving the lens free and he plunged into the fogbank. Chuck carefully made his way through the smoke for about twenty minutes, until he heard a hum. He found himself at the doors of what he suspected was the school's gym.

A sigh from his right tod him that he needed to jump, and barely avoided the grainy figure coming at him from nowhere.

The intersect kicked in, and suddenly he was sparing again for the second time today.

Only this time Chuck was trying to land a blow, only to have every attempt foiled by his attacker.

The hell with this _Crouching Tiger_ one handed fighting style. Chuck removed his shirt in order to allow himself the maximum visibility and free up both hands as the now shadowy figure moved away again.

Turning towards the sound he found himself on the receiving end of the roundhouse kick followed by someone jumping on him as soon as he hit the ground.

His body tensed then he felt someone grab him hard. With a slight girly scream he threw off his assailant. He looked around as he tried not to make a sound, hoping that he might hear something to give the guy away. The guy silently disappeared in the smoke.

"FREEZE POLICE!" Casey's voice come in as suddenly the doors all around opened which allowed wind to come in and blow the smoke away.

"CASEY WE'RE NOT ALONE!" Chuck screamed as he picked himself up off the floor.

It was then he realized that something was really, _really_ wrong. Almost afraid to look, he called in a high pitched child like voice. "CASEY A MOMENT, IF YOU'RE FREE"

Casey scanned the room using night vision goggles and came up to the beside his friend.

Chuck whispered "Casey, the attacker, um well it's a little, well not little exactly…"

"Today would be nice Moron. I've got a toe tag to put on someone"

"…..ummm the attacker stuffed something down my pants."

"What?" Casey shouted and looked at Chuck as if he had two heads.

"She, oh god I hope it was a she, put something down my pants."

"Spill it, we don't have all day!"

"When she, and again I really hope it was a she, put something cold and metallic down my pants and it is resting on my…." Chuck's voice started to sound a little upset. Some of those parts were almost like family to him.

"Your what? Knee? Butt? Spill it."

"No it's not those, it's … you know" Chuck seemed to pointing below the belt. Frantically.

"OH OK. Really, it didn't fall through? I didn't think it was big enough to hang anything off of. Lets find what's there. Take off your pants."

"OHHH CRAP! CASEY IT'S MOVING!"

Casey turned to the SWAT Team "CLEAR OUT- POSSIBLE LIVE BOMB IN HIS PANTS – NO JOKE MOVE!" He reached into his belt and removed a large knife.

"CASEY WHAT ARE YOU…"

And in one quick movement Casey cut off Chuck's pants, only to have a small blue something fall from his boxers and onto the ground. Chuck's whimper was not quite audible.

Once free of his outerwear, Chuck ran over and dove through the door of the women's washroom.

And then the blue device began to play a pre-recorded message as it skittered across the concrete;

_'____Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

___Anyway you want it__ (whoaaaaoooh)_

_She loves to laugh,_

_she loves to sing_

_she does everything…'_

Casey, who just stood there shaking his head went over picked up the box and hit a button.

"Hello"

"Grunt - Really" and he hit the button again and walked into the washroom where Chuck in the buff, was hiding in the handicapped stall.

"Congrats, you had a stranger stuff a cell down your pants during a mission." Casey grunted "You know Bartowski, sometimes you make it so easy that it takes all the fun out of it. Now, go put on your big boy pants and check to make sure that the bomb is disarmed. I'll go send someone to get some clothes from the Largemart down the street" Casey pocketed the phone, took off his coat and threw it at Chuck and walked outside.

Chuck deciding that he wanted to keep his hands free from anything that might accidently trigger the bomb, tied the coat around his waist, got up from and quickly removed the bomb's control panel. He flashed again, and after all the flashing he had done today, his headache was starting to cause double vision. Still he shook to clear his head. He grabbed a handful of wires, and cut two of them with a nerd herd knife and attached them to another device inside before replacing the cover and flicking switches all over the control panel.

Satisfied of his handiwork, he went to pick up his shirt, only to find out that it was gone. "Casey – Did you take my shirt?"

After the half grunt, half laugh he took a couple of deep breaths and then walked over to find his partner leaning beside the SWAT van.

"Casey – that bomb is a hoax. I think it is really a diversion. I mean the bomb is real but it's in the deserted St. John School, and it's not explosives, it's just a flippin' huge smoke bomb. Don't look around! Listen, there are US Marshals in the hotel across the street. I think all this is to rescue or kill the person they are guarding. They have at least six or more protecting their charge. If the bomb goes off and the cops descend, it will create enough confusion for the Ring to get to whomever it is they're protecting.

Chuck started to smell the smoke again. "Oh yeah, FYI I rewired the bomb and its going to catch fire to get rid of the smell and smoke. It's too old, and the only way to get rid of it safely is to burn it. When it goes off my rewiring will cause enough sparks to ignite and one big BOOM and a huge light show, but that should be it. I put it on timer so in about fifty minutes…"

Casey nodded, and turned to the SWAT commander. "Captain, clear the building and then get the Chief down here now and alert the media that she is doing a press release in thirty. I want enough activity here that a group like the nocturnal Ring won't show their face in the spotlight."

Next thing Casey knew his phone was vibrating. He picked it up and passed the phone over the Chuck unanswered.

"_Casey, tell me Chuck is ok." _

"Sarah I'm ok. We got the bomb. The cops are on their way…"

"_Oh Chuck, I'm so happy to hear your voice. Sweetie, I have to say this right now. I'm not leaving you. Now let's get that straight, just in case I have not made myself clear. I love you nerd, so just get use to it."_

"Sarah, umm well I…"

"_Chuck – I know, it's ok. It makes absolutely no sense. I know what my heart wants, and it's you. So keep your helmet on big boy, because I've got your scent and I'm going to find you. No matter how wild you make the ride. And when I do…"_

The girly voice on the phone then got rather specific. Almost obscene even. Some of it would indicate his bedroom was under video surveillance (honestly, part of him was undecided if that was good, or bad). Chuck turned bright bright red and when someone threw a pair of pants at him just as the intersect flash told him that a body can actually bend the way that was just described, he suddenly dropped both the pants and the phone to the ground and leaned against the SWAT van. All her could do was stare at the pile on the ground.

He could hear Sarah sweetly calling his name, and the images going through his head thanks to her, it was all her cold do to go "Gulp!"

"Chuck, get with the game." Casey picked up the phone and shoved the pants in his hands and walked a few feet away. "Walker, There are US Marshalls in the building across the from St. John's school. You apparently broke the moron, so _you_ need to keep an eye on them. Chuck think this is whole thing might be a diversion to capture or kill their protectee."

"_Consider them watched Casey. Oh and tell Chuck, He knows where my bed is. Either he comes willingly, or I do handcuffs. Carina trained me well."_

1010101010

Suddenly Sarah heard a loud grunt (number 137, 'do not disgust me') and the phone went dead.

"Ok Lover to be, the chase is still on. Too bad you don't know that the deck is stacked against you." And after checking that her locket is still around her neck, Sarah hit the send button on her Porsche's cell and drove to a find a vantage point to watch the Marshalls.

101010101010

"Sir, are you alright?" A young SWAT member asked Chuck, who was now in the fetal position beside the van. He approached with a 'LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER' T-Shirt.

"Sorry sir." And the officer dropped the shirt and left.

1010101010

Chuck opened his eyes and noticed that he could not see. He slowly reached up and realized that there was a shirt apparently had hit in the face, and there was a pair of pants in his arms.

Nodding, he then realized the pants weren't actually on him, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of, he put them on, then the t-shirt.

It was then that Casey returned holding Chuck's smashed beyond belief new iPhone.

"(Grunt) at least you don't go through them as often as Carina."

1010101010

Hi All

Not dead, just not well. Usual disclaimers, I do not own anything from Chuck, I just play in his sandbox.

I am slowly getting through this, and soon will be sending Doc in Oz the rest to beta (thanks for the beta on this one Doc, and congrats on all the noms for the awards, they are deserved).

And I will be finishing the Mind's eye with a marathon next weekend and catching up on all the episodes that I just was not in the right frame of mind for my writing to make sense.

After that, I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I did get an odd request if I was going to post the Wedding crap story (the third in the oh crap series). I thought everyone forgot about me in general, and certainly that which started my crappy writing.

So I leave it up to you. If you want to see it (and it's not great by my standards, but what do I know, I hate everything I write anyways) just leave it in the review that I'm going to ask everyone to leave for whatever they read here (oops, I guess I just did, maybe it's time to sneak out the side door…"

JC


	10. Agent Walker Unleashed

_... and without furthur ado ..._

_Agent Walker – Unleashed!_

101010101

Sarah knew something was wrong as soon as she saw the sharpshooters were gone off the roof and there was no one was in front of the building.

Picking up her phone she tried to call Casey, only to find out someone was jamming the cell phones. "Oh crap, I bet Stephen's phone would work.'

Grabbing her weapons, she made her way down the street completely unimpeded buy the people on the street.

Honestly the look alone on the blond she-male's face as she made her way up the stairs and through the front doors of the building would have been enough to keep anyone away. The Chuck approve tranq gun tucked into her pants, the throwing knives in her teeth, the ring of smoke bombs over her shoulder and the huge Casey approved fully automatic with exploding rounds against her hip only completed the effect.

Just inside the door, the bodies were stacked like a wood. She picked out the sharpshooters easily enough, and the eight plain clothes men. She also paused when she noticed her friend from the police academy that she sparred with on regular basis. Then a noise came from the back apartment door to the right.

She slowly went over to the door and with the full auto in one hand she kicked the door open only to have sitting beagle suddenly get up and with a tail wagging it turned into a flying fur ball attack to her face with the awesome might of doggie kisses and biscuit breath!

"Lukie, what are you doing here?" Sarah picked up the guns and separated herself from the pup made sure that the apartment was empty.

Satisfied that the floor was clear, she went over to the heap of bodies in the hall way and sure enough, Lukie's owner, and the man who trained Lukie's sister, her Peanut, was at the bottom of the pile.

Getting up she kissed Lukie on top of the head and told him to follow her upstairs. At the top of the second floor, more bodies were found. Suddenly Lukie jumped forward and grabbed the hand of someone trying to raise a gun.

"Lukie arrett!" and the beagle let go and took a protective stance between the bleeding man and Sarah.

"Here to finish the job?" the man blurted out, looking like he just saw the Angel of Death coming through the door.

"Sorry, Marshall not on today's to-do list. CIA, Agent Walker, What happened?"

"We were protecting a witness on their way back to Washington to testify against the leader of a group calling themselves 'The Ring'. You were in our briefing notes Agent Walker. It was a eight man team. They knew everything about our set up. We never knew what hit us. They thought I was dead so I heard one of then mention headed to the train station. That's was our emergency plan to get him out in a hurry. They must be headed to the freight rail station three blocks south. We have a train set up to look like it is hauling freight to go 7x24 if needed. It's really it's an armored transport with high tech jamming equipment with a straight path to a private airport just outside town."

While he was talking Sarah bound his wounds with parts of a jacket that was lying beside him.

"What are you wearing?" Sarah asked, when she noticed the strange armor under her shirt.

"It's a new bullet proof vest that they agency is testing out. From someplace called Orion Industries, got to admit it's got my vote, the bullets they used just went through the other guy's vests like they were made of newspaper."

"Your in no shape to follow them and cells are down. Take Lukie and head over to the coffee shop across the street and call for medical help and call for backup. I'm going to find them. How long ago did they leave?" Sarah helped him to his feet.

"Not more than ten minutes ago, take this, it is the key to get through the security door at the train station."

Sarah pocketed the key, then grabbed a pen and paper and wrote three numbers down.

"Call these numbers and tell the first person that answers what is going on. Give them the code phrase 'Sugerbear wears lacy underwear' understand."

He nodded and she turned to the defensive pup. "Lukie - Protect." when the pup sat she reached down and kissed him on the top of the head. "I promise you I'll get the guy that did this to your master. In the mean time protect this agent until I get back."

They left and Sarah watched the two headed toward the coffee shop before she headed to her vehicle. She picked up the jacket that Chuck had given the three of them last week. He claimed he had it designed for them, allowing them to move freely even with several concealed pockets for weapons and not have it reflect light so it was perfect for stelth when the hood was zipped out of the collar. Noticing that the inside lable had the words OI on it she decided to unzip the inner lining and she saw the same super light weight armour that had protected the Marshall. _"Oh Chuck, we love you too, but I'm going to have to say a very special thank you. Might take several nights of special thank you's actually"_ she thought as she donned the jacket, a very large smile and not to small blush to her cheeks as she drove off toward the train station like Batman in the Batmobile.

10101010101

Chuck finally finished getting redressed after Casey pointed out that his shirt and then his pants were on backwards.

By this time Chief Adler has the Press lined up in front of the fence bordering the school. Chuck decided to skip the speech and headed out the back to go and check in on who the US Marshalls were protecting.

He arrived just as someone was being loaded into an ambulance. He did a double take when he thought he saw a beagle jump in the back as well. No time to double check as it high tailed it out of there with lights and sirens on full blast.

"Ok, that's odd?" he mentioned and looked around to see none of the usual bad acting agents, or the snipers where he expected them to be.

Walking over to the front door he opened it and saw the bodies at the end of the hallway.

Multiple flashes started occurring as he looked from one face to another. The Intersect put them all together and found the common link - Project Gemstone. Most of the file was redacted, but it was to use a high official of the Ring to bring down other similar agencies. The plan was to keep him under tight guard and after this person testifies at all the Ring trials, he then would be allowed to become an advisor for one of the overseas CIA posts.

The backup evac plan was included in the flash and going through the highest ranking persons pockets produced a key card.

"Sorry agent, I promise you I will get him back." Chuck ran out and over to his bike.

10101010101010

Sarah pulled up to the fence in front of a guard house at the train station. Taking the ID that was handed to her, she swiped it at the box at her window and waited as the fence boom arm slowly opened.

Suddenly from the box gas started shooting straight through her opened window into the car, she put her foot down on the gas and she the car leapt forward.

But the gas' effects were quick and she pushed the peddle down to the floor, the car soared like a rocket past guards shack and headed straight into the tail end of the small plane that looked like it was getting ready for takeoff. Then she started to black out.

She was barely aware of someone taking her out of her vehicle.

"Agent Walker, you have no idea how wonderful it will be to kill you, especially after ruining my new plane."

She knew that voice, but the last thought she had was "Chuck, I love you."

Then she felt nothing but cold.

10101010101010

General Diane Beckman put down her coffee mug at the sound of her secure video link.

She had a long day and to be honest another emergency right now was the last thing she needed. She didn't bother looking up when she clicked on the button "Secure."

"_We have a… potential code WTF."_

"What? How is this possible." Beckman asked, looking less like a general every second.

"_I'm not sure yet. Can you prepare the band to arrive at the party early"_

"Keep me in the loop on this. I will make a call. Beckman out."

10101010101010

Chuck entered his lab threw his wet towel down on the table. Three showers and scrubbing every inch of his skin and he finally started to think he might have gotten rid of that smell. He collapsed on his couch.

He arrived at the train station but police were already there and there were so many fire trucks and police vehicles there that he cound not get within two hundred feet of the scene.

After leaving a message on Casey's cell he decided to head back to his lab. One foot inside the door and his father's allergies went nuts. Orion started the searched Chuck asked for and sent him off to the showers.

Now sitting on the couch he decided that everyone needed a vacation after this. He was so glad that this day was over. Bomb was disarmed, searched for what the marshalls were protecting were in full swing. That can be passed on to whoever was going to chase the fugitive.

That's when he noticed his father sitting at his desk. The look on his father's face he knew his day just went down the crapper.

10101010101010

Chief Adler banged on the shower wall

"So John, usually men buy me dinner before we shower together." she said laughingly through the thin wall of the woman's shower stall.

After a series of grunts that Ali only assumed was Casey laughing she heard a phone ring. Casey's shower stopped and she heard:

"Secure but in a police station."

"Yes."

"How do..."

"Crystal. Casey out."

The water started again and she was just about to make a suggestion when she heard...

"Ali, I'll take you to a dinner and a movie tomorrow night if I can I borrow your SWAT team. Who knows you might get lucky tonight and catch a big one."

For some strange reason that Casey will spend many nights trying to figure out, Ali started giggling like a teenage girl.

10101010

A/N

Guess what

I own nothing from the Chuck tv show. Surprisingly I am named chuck so you would think I would get a kick back? Nope not a thing. And these make me nothing as well!

Oh Crap. Come to think of it I do have a beagle named Casey that does eat me out of house and home.

Only a couple of chapters left. I try to make the stories about a dozen chapters long.

A big thank you to Docinoz for his beta work. He did an excellent job on this and the Mind's Eye he's checked for me (Yes, coming soon to a screen near you (probably Monday) the return of Mind's Eye"). He made me really rethink with his really good points a couple of things in the next one, hence why it will probably take to Monday to put out. Sorry Doc, made changes (I just realized I sent you the previous revision, so I just made the changes between the two.)

Until next time, please consider reviewing this and actually everything you read. Even a quick note saying hi is appreciated. Even better, be a constructive critic!

Thanks

JC


	11. Angelic Moments

Chapter 11

1010101001

Sarah woke up with a very stiff neck and the memorable aftertaste of chloroform in her mouth. Crap, she so hated that aftertaste. Oh crap she still stunk. How will she ever get the smell out of her car from that stupid stink bomb she will never know.

She did all that and still appeared to still be asleep. She decided to open her eyes a slit and looked around the small room. She was handcuffed to a what she thought was a dentist chair, both hands and her stiff neck was in fact a collar holding her head in place. It looked like there were wires, but she was still a bit foggy and could not tell what there were attached to. Was this some sort of electric chair? A torture device?

Moving her eyes to side to side she spotted a video camera pointed away form her and she could not see a door, but it sounded like someone had been coming and going behind her through one. Several somebody's actually.

She picked out two different colognes, one was the distinctive ammonia scent of stale cloth soaked urine, and the other seemed to be a very descent scotch.

That was when she heard the tapping. Something that sounded very familiar. She remembered it from years ago. It used to really drive her bat crap crazy in the past.

Daring to open her eyes a little more she spotted a computer directly in front of her with that seemed to be hooked up to sensors that were attached to various places. So the wires were attached to her, not the chair and now that she was feeling a little less foggy, she realised there was a couple placed in a very private area of her body. She sighed mentally, a RING lie detector setup, with the addition of a small electrical charge, just to make it more painful. That means there will be drugs coming soon or already injected.

Yep there it was, the IV was already in her secured to her left arm.

Suddenly she felt a little panicked as she realized that the locket was no longer cool against her skin. She closed her eyes, and let the constant tapping calm her a little.

"Dr. Zarnoff, please wake her, I have to get out of the country and I need to know where the CIA are looking for me." The voice, even whispered, seemed oddly familiar to Sarah.

That's when it happened. "_Oh crap_" was the only thing she could think of as her stomach did flip-flops. She was sure she would need some painkillers before the day was over.

"She should be awake any second. She is moving and the discomfort of the drug is starting to take effect" Came the second voice, a voice from Sarah's past.

Keeping her own eyes closed, she spoke in a sweet, but crystal clear voice "Where is my locket?"

The motion behind her froze so fast; she thought she felt a drop in the room's temperature.

"It's safe." Came the answer after what seemed a long few minutes. "Former CIA Very Special Agent Sarah Lisa Walker, now how can you still have rational thought? You must tell me the truth. Are you still with the CIA?"

Sarah opened her eyes and watched as a man that came out in front of her bent down to look her in the eye. "You know who I am, you've had the drugs through you for over 5 minutes now. You can't lie, not anymore."

"Yes, I know who you are Nathan. You were recruited five years ago by Shaw for the Ring. You killed cops today. Some of those that you killed today were friends of mine, and you are the man that I will kill if my locket is not back in one minute."

Nathan looked truly shocked and backed away from his prisoner. "Your reputation is remarkable Agent Walker, and you must really believe that you can kill me in your position, but you must see the truth of the matter, you are going to die today. It will either be painless if you give me what I want, or very very long and you will beg for death long before I am done with you."

He then sat behind the computer and looked at the screen with a surprised look on his face. "Your tolerance to the drug is most impressive; most people are acting like a two year old by now."

"'By the prickling of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.' you know what it means?" Sarah never took her eyes off of the suddenly sweating sack of crap.

"Now please Miss Walker, can we get back on topic. Does the CIA know where I am?" Nathan however started backing up, and tried to put as many objects between him and a scarily – freakishly-calm Sarah as possible.

"It means I will be your death. I will be the sick feeling in the pit of your stomach; I am the one you will see at night when you wake up screaming. Do not fool yourself Nathan, I will be the one that ends you. When? Well that really is up to you right now. " The blonde started to smile a smile that froze what little blood Nathan thought he had left in his veins.

"I think I might enjoy this." She purred.

"You have to tell me, What Do You Know?" He almost screamed.

"20 Seconds, and I'm not lying, remember, I can't lie. I really do want my locket." She gave a loud chuckle.

Nathan paced back and forth, almost tearing his hair out. "ANSWER ME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

"Well let's see, I am an outgoing natural blonde with a very hot body, a really great belly dancer, an EX-CIA agent. I like horseback riding and outdoor sports. Oh! My sign is Leo, I love dogs and fish, I am madly, passionately and completely in love with my wonderful boss, a one Charles Irving Carmichael from Carmichael Investigations and my main mission in life is to make him mine forever, and to make sure neither of us can ever walk straight again and guess what, Nathan honey, _you_ are out of time!" Sarah spoke sweetly as she heard the thump of a body fall to the ground from Nathan's direction.

"Hello Beautiful. Fancy meeting you here." Came the voice out of nowhere

An older man comes into view and putting down a rather large syringe, he gently removed the collar, IV and the handcuffs from Sarah.

He smiled as the ex-agent got up and gave him a large hug "Uncle Roan, am I glad to see you."

"You too beautiful. So tell me, I hear that you are smitten with someone?" He asks chuckling, and pulled two martini glasses from a table under the computer.

"He is wonderful Uncle Roan, but shouldn't you do something with sleeping beauty over there?" Sarah goes over and starts checking the body of the sleeping escapee.

"He'll be out for hours. I didn't like the plans he had for my niece, so I tripled the usual dose. I am glad you remember our special Morse code we taught you when you were knee high to a grasshopper. I knew there was a reason for taking over this fake fulcrum lab and safe house. We've caught many Fulcrum and RING agents coming here for a safe port in the storm. And, by the way, I am also very happy you remembered my favourite Shakespeare quote."

Sarah by this time had gone through Nathan's pockets and found her locket and a day planner. Just before she left, she decided it was a good idea to apply her left foot at lightning fast speed to an area that would take Nathan's mind off sex for the next few months, if not a lot longer before she takes the glass now being offered. "Thank you for faking the IV and saving my butt. So how is Auntie Dianne? Still trying to get you to retire from the field and retake teaching?"

Before he could answer the door opens and Casey busted in with Chief Adler and a few SWAT members closing ranks.

"He's one of us." Casey told the SWAT members who lowered their weapons and took Nathan into custody.

"Humph, sitting back drinking martini's while I do all the real work. Figures." Casey groused, before Sarah went over and scratched Casey behind the ears "Good Casey, Good Boy, Who's a good boy? Does Casey want a treat?" Sarah purred before laughing as Casey went five shades of red. Chief Adler also laughed and could not help herself went over and scratched his tummy.

"Well…" Roan smiled as he grabbed two more glasses"… I see I can finally pass you in my class Casey."

10101010101

Chuck walked around the main office of Carmichael investigations like a caged animal. Morgan and his father blocked the only exits.

"Guys, please I have to go save her!" Chuck looked like he was going to push his way through, but then raised his hands up and let out a Casey like grunt of frustration.

"She's going to be fine Charles, Casey is on their way. Calm down Charles! Even with the intersect; there is no way you will make it there before they do. Carina and Alex should be arriving in a few minutes and Roan Montgomery is with her pretending to be Zarnoff, so she is safe. Charles! Listen to me!" Orion knew that his son had also gotten the same stubborn streak from his mother that Ellie had been known to show, on occasion.

The phone rang and Chuck vaulted over the couch and forgetting his own rule that Morgan is the one that answers the office phone, answered it on the second ring.

"Please tell me you have good news." Chuck however did not even bother to check the caller id.

"_Do I detect some panic in my hunky lover to be's sexy voice?"_ The honey sounding voice dripped.

"Sarah, oh crap is it good to hear your voice." Chuck suddenly felt his knees go week, and if it was not for Morgan pushing a chair under him, there was little doubt that he would have landed butt first on the floor.

"_Honey, I will come over soon and let you explore every inch of me to make sure that I am ok, actually I will insist on it. Whipped cream is optional since I'm not sure I can wait long enough to get it out of the can. But before that happens I will need a few things sent over here… Chuck? ….CHUCK?"_

"Hi Sarah, It's Morgan… ummm Chuck can't take your call at the moment, he seems to be just a _little_ catatonic right now. He's mumbling something about not again. Anywho- what do you need?"

1010101010

"hmmmm" came the male voice.

"Hello handsome" whispered the female voice.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and found himself strapped to the same chair that he had Walker strapped to earlier. However on top of him was a very very wonderfully built redhead wearing nothing but a very thin something as his mind decided it was safer to short out, and the world went blank for a moment.

"Hello there big boy. You seem glad to see me and my friend here. Now listen, we will ask you some questions, and if you give us the right answers, then we have some mind numbing fun, otherwise…" Carina had whispered all this in his ear, and even though he was incredible nervous, he was new being straddled by someone who could pass as a Swedish super model.

He looked up with his eyes since he had a collar stopping his head to move and saw a blonde starting to massage his shoulders and she whispered in his other ear "you don't want to stop, please tell us what you know of Shaw's backup files."

Nathan gulped "Sorry Shaw who?"

It was then that both girls looked at each other and then both slowly backed away, but not before they turned the chair around to face a Sarah Walker, dressed in black leather and a whole tray full of something under a bloody cloth.

"Poor Nathan, you could have had it easy, these two girls would have done things to you that when you were old and grey would still bring a smile to your lips. Now you have me, who could have done the same, but as you heard, I belong only to one man now, so you will have to see the nasty side of me."

Sarah pulls on a large rubber glove and takes one a hand full of knives and with each throw a small piece of clothing is ripped off. The last one goes right between the legs, exposing his once proud manhood now desperately trying to retract out of sight from a very scary future.

"Doctor, your patient is ready, if he likes it or not."

Roan comes over with an IV set in his hand

Nathan looks in horror "You work for us, release me right now Zarnoff!"

Roan takes an alcohol wipe and carefully cleans the area for the IV "Actually Nathan, I work for whoever pays me the most, and right now it's them. Money after all only can only buy so much happiness, and these ladies can provide so much more than what mere cash can."

The blonde takes Nathan's face with both hands and kisses tenderly at first on the lips, she than ran her hands all through his hair.

He feels the poke into his arm. And he wants to cry, but the blonde then deepens the kiss, rending him mute until she releases him, his breathing heavy and feeling dizzy.

In a few seconds, the notices that the lights start getting dimmer and that he feels like he's moving.

Suddenly the Redhead in on his lap again, whispering in his ear, the good blonde is in the other ear, whispering more good things. He cannot help but get the giggles.

The girls are blocking his view, but he felt his arms become cold, then his feet.

Nathan heard Zarnoff talking, describing the drugs effects, the very effects that he was experiencing. Next he hears the doctor say that as soon as his eyes start to water, he is ready, the drugs were at full effect. Nathan knows the drug; he knows how powerful it is. He knows that he won't be able to help himself soon.

It was then that he felt the hot tears streaming down his cheek.

Nathan started talking. He's not sure what was asked, but he just started and he could not stop. He has no idea how long he talked, but he answered every question truthfully and by the time he's done, he felt completely exhausted.

"Wh...what happens to me now?" Nathan asked no one in particular.

"Oh that…" Nathan jumps as Sarah Walker comes back into his sight again, and the light become brighter suddenly causing him to squint.

"You see..." Sarah begins as Carina goes beside him and removed the IV line, revealing a tricked out head, with no needle. She saw the look on his face she leaned in and whispered in his ear "You see our boss, he kind of has a thing about needles"

Sarah continued" …now that you gave us the information… "

Nathan looks up and the other blond was holding IV tubing that had set it up to drip ice-cold water down both his arms. Looking down, the metal chair legs were sitting in a tray of dry ice.

The good blonde touched his cheek and his eyes started watering. She chuckled as she held up her hand to show the cut up onion she was holding behind his back in one hand and removing a tube from behind his neck with the other. He looked down to see the canister of laughing gas it was connected to.

Sarah turned his chair to the SWAT team off to the side. "...you are all theirs."

As his eyes got wide as Sarah leaned down and whispered "and when our paths cross again, you will be the one begging me to kill you quickly. There will be no Calvary like this one showing up just as I was about to get payback for those you killed..." And she gave him a peck on his tear stained cheek as she climbed into his lap, and took his face it both of her hands, said to him in that sexy voice just above a whisper "...but we will play cat and mouse, and you know I was member of the cat squad so you had better stay in your mouse trap a long long time, because the day you come out, I'll be ready to hunt. Meow."

101010

A/N

I wanted to get this out on Friday, but a very long week I fell asleep adding the last few changes. So bleated Canada Day and early Forth of July!

Usual disclaimers apply. As always please take time to review whatever you read here.

A big thank you to Doc in Oz for his beta work.

JC


	12. Sarah's Side Mission

Howdy all

Notes at end.

Chapter 12: Sarah's side mission:

_The office was empty, and so quiet that if someone actually turned on the bugs, the readings would never register a blip._

_At least until but the elevator door / bookshelf opened wide and a beautiful almost naked blonde stumbled like a drunk on a week long binge staggered out and just collapsed head first on the couch._

"_Wow, that was the most intense, awesome, mind blowing two weeks I've ever spent. " She screamed as she righted herself and grabbed a bottle of water from the dozen or so on the coffee table and down it in one long gulp._

"_Whew. Oh crap, I needed that. Let me tell you, once you go nerd, you never, never EVER go anywhere else."_

_She opened another bottle, paused then she shot gunned it as well._

"_I suppose that all you fan fic readers want the juicy details of how I finally got my man on... man is he...like so awesome, well awesome in different ways than Awesome himself…"_

_Sarah shook her head and muttered, "When I did I start to ramble?"_

_Turning back to the web camera, she smiled._

"_Well it really started a few months ago, right after I met Steven and Mary. Carina, Alex and I were on the beach…"_

10101010

The image of Sarah disappeared and one of Chuckie's angels all playing keep the cell from Sarah on a beach appeared.

"So tell me do you kiss this imaginary text-er with that mouth? That could make a sailor blush." Carina threw the phone above Sarah head right into the waiting arms of Alex Forrest.

"What is this, a plan to get Chuck jealous Walker? Did you finally decide on the straight forward approach instead of your usual discrete tactics?" Alex barley got the words out through the fit of laughter.

Carina came to a halt as she watched her partners face. "Oh Crap, your texting Chuck aren't you?"

Sarah suddenly seemed to deflate in front of them as she sat down on the edge of the waterline and stared out at the sun as it started to set, gently rubbing a locket that neither Carina or Alex ever saw before.

"I love him,him; I've loved him since the beginning. There is something that he won't tell me that stopping him from becoming an us. I thought that it was another woman, but I just found out that it's not."

Alex and Carina sat on either side of her and watched as one the strongest most aggressive women either of them ever met now seemed like a three year old almost brought to tears because she lost her favorites toy.

"Ok plan of attack, how do we know it's not another woman?" Alex slipped back into her agent mode. Her voice however not the usual cold robotic feel like it usually has.

"Guys, keep this to yourselves." She took a large breath and held it for what Carina thought had to be forever "Just before I met you here, I got a visit from Chuck's parents."

"You're crapping me, he actually has parents?" Carina giggled, "I always thought he was hatched in some computer lab actually?"

"Stuff it Carina, what did they tell you Sarah?" Alex took Sarah's phone and started making notes on the notepad feature.

"OMG – He must be gay right, that's why he keeps his face hidden by that computer crap of his, he wears more makeup then we do and he wears 9 inch heels…"

Alex reached over and shoved the laughing Carina end over end. "Carina I swear if you don't shut up I will stuff my 38 somewhere that it take a proctologist a week to dig out."

Sarah continued like Carina never spoke, and even though Alex pushed her gently forward to get at Carina, she seemed not to notice and continued:

"His mom told me that he not with anyone for years, he loved me, and that he was a blockhead…"

Carina cut in again, by giving her a slap on the back and shouting towards the distant figures at the bamboo bar.

"Sounds like every guy I've ever left cuffed to a bed."

1010101010

_The image faded and returned to Sarah finishing another bottle of water._

"_So that is when Operation: Get Chucked started. Yeah Carina named it. We tried to change it, but it was kind of true, so it stuck."_

_Sarah arched her back and rubbed the back of her neck for a second before she continued._

"_So we made a plan, we thought it was a good plan, but that went completely out the window the first week we came back from vacation, when I got a call to do a photo shoot for a popular magazine."_

1010101010

Again Sarah on the couch fades only to be replaced by Sarah standing before a door of a photography studio.

The door marked PHOTO STUDIO ONE opened and non other than Ellie Bartowski greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Sweetie, You right on time."

"Ellie, What are you doing here?" Sarah managed to get out as Ellie hugged all the air out of her.

"She's with us Sarah" Mary Bartowski said as she and her husband were both typing away on laptops. "The photographer will be here in an hour, I just scheduled a little chat first. Sarah I just need to hear it one last time, Are you in love with my son?"

"Yes, totally and with all my being, Yes."

"Good, because we decided on a plan that should either complicate things completely, or make them much easier. The bad part is right now we can't tell you much about it, part of our agreement with Chuck. Actually, he would be really plowed if he knew. It is dangerous, that's why Ellie is here. She will need to monitor you and make sure you are ok."

Sarah saw the concern in Ellie's eyes and went over and hugged her again. "Take care of me ok?"

Then turned to her future in laws "What do I do?"

Steven pointed to the chair surrounded by computer monitors "Sit down and I want you to look at the screens. Ellie will hook up some sensors and then meet us in the other room. This will only take a few minutes."

101010101010

_And so I still don't remember anything that happened next, I woke up with a nosebleed and Ellie going all doctor on me, eventually saying I was fine, then she mentioned that she added something for me to enjoy, and that she didn't make any promises unlike her parents._

_Turned out it was a picture of Chuck the man next to the picture of Chuck the boy in my locket. It was then I knew that our children would look like him. It's a gift I could never repay Ellie._

_So except for Steven and Especially Ellie coming up to check on me, nothing really happened for the next few weeks, until Carina's radio show incident. Chuck told me to run searches and then Chuck called me…_

10101010101

_"Sarah, Bring up the tracking program and search for tracker DF122. I need you to relay the location to Casey. We need that driver alive."_

"You got it hot buns" Sarah picked up and hit the 'Casey cell' button on the phone.

_"Umm Sarah you did not just call me...hot … you know what forget I said anything... (Gulp)"_

Sarah giggled as she heard Chuck's communication link cut out.

"_Walker, don't tell me you are wasting time trying to figure out how to get his chocolate in your peanut better again."_

"Why Casey you have no idea on how many levels right now that is true, and how sinful it can be. Anyways, now is the time for shop talk, the tracer is headed towards the corner of Main and Major. You should be able to block him there if you hurry."

Sarah thought she heard the grunt before the line died.

Starting the next batch of searches going on the computer, she started to play with the locket. Satisfied that they were going to take a while, she walked over to her room and opened the door.

"Ok Peanut, time to go back to work."

The happy beagle, tail wagging come over and sat waiting for the usual scratch behind the ears that she usually got from her new mommie.

Walking side by side, the two entered the main office.

"Ok Peanut. FIND MOMMY HER NERD!" and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with a piece of cut cloth from a t-shirt and let the beagle take a good whiff.

Sarah's eyes followed the brown blur as she ran around sniffing all over the room. Only backing away once with a growl when she came across a pair of Casey's gym shoes. _"Poor Morgan, he should never let it slipped that he was dropping off Chuck's dry-cleaning last week. It was sooo simple to pick the lock on that clunker of his and take one of Chuck's shirts. Morgan will think that the drycleaners lost it and never be the wiser."_

The lone bark brought her back to the here and now and the beagle was trying to dig her way through the bookshelf. 'Good girl" Sarah went over and scratched Peanut behind the ears again, which promptly resulted in a small puppy kiss to the chin for Sarah.

She knocked gently and sure enough, there was a hollow sound coming from behind the wall. Giggling again she started looking for some sort of latch. She had to laugh out loud when she came across the hardcover first edition of George Orwell's 1984_._

She turned to the only semi-patiently waiting fur ball "Now Peanut; your daddy would not be that obvious, would he?"

She pulled on the book and the bookshelf opened revealing the door of the elevator. "Wow, big brother got nothing on my nerd."

"Oh Peanut, your daddy is such a big nerd, yes he is." The elevator door opened and six feet entered, one finger pressed the down button, and several meters below them is a snickering older gentleman watching a monitor, telling an empty underground lab.

"Aces Sarah Aces."

Orion went over and opened the fridge and pulled a piece of cheese out. When he heard the elevator door open, he called out.'

"Puppy come here pup." And the pup immediately looked at her mommy and when she gave the hand signed she was taught the pup went over and pounced on the cheese in Orion's hand.

"You know Charles had a beagle, called Porthos. Wonderful pup he was. You look a lot like him…umm"

"Peanut." Sarah added and looked around the lab.

"Hello Peanut. Welcome to Charles's lab Sarah. You just missed him. He headed out to meet up with Casey."

"I knew this was his place the moment the door opened. It smells like him." Sarah seeing Chuck's black jacket on the back of the chair, grabbed it and inhaled deeply.

"Where is he Mr. Carmichael?"

"It's Bartowski actually, although it would not take a world class spy to figure that out bu now I think."

"Hmmm I had traced Carmichael back to a CIA alias, long before I met Ellie, so Hello Mr Bartowski, Samantha Lisa Burton, please to meet you." She reached out to shake his hand, but instead he reached over and looked at the locket.

"You are still wearing it, good. Come on over, Charles will be back in a soon, and since you are here, there is something I need you to see.`` Orion goes over and motions her to follow him into his lab down the hall.

`Sarah, you basically fell down the rabbit hole here. I can spend the next few hours telling you the story and the limitations and the problems Charles has placed between him and any normal relationship, but there is someone with a bomb, and to be honest, we are running out of time."

Orion looked at her and sighed. "You are so like your mother" and then he indicated that she sit on the couch. Sarah looked at him in shock at the mention of her mother, but before she could say anything he continued.

`Sarah, I know you love my son, but a few years ago he was kidnapped because of his mother and myself. No one could get to him in time, so we did something that changed his life."

`Is Chuck alight?" The comment about her mother forgotten at the thought that her hunk of nerd might be hurt by anything. The concerned look on her face brought a pained one to Orions'.

"Yes Sarah he is." The screen behind Orion came to life and Mary Bartowski's face filled the screen "Stephen, can you give us the room for a minute, there is something I want to talk to her about – women to women."

Orion nodded and left, the beagle following as Orion 'accidently' drops another piece of cheese before he closed the door.

"Sorry Sarah, my husband blames himself for what I'm about to tell you next, and it's hard for both of us, but he created it, so it brings up a lot of old feelings." Mary said.

Suddenly the empty space in front of Sarah shimmers and a 3D holographic Mary Bartowski was sitting in a chair similar to the couch that Sarah was in now in front of her.

"Chuck's toys can be fun sometimes. He calls this one the "HOLONERD projector" Mary explained.

"Now let me tell you about a man the CIA sent me and my NSA partner, your mother, Jessica Burton to take down called Volcolf, under the direct command of Lt Beckman. It went horribly wrong and how Stephen and your father went to great lengths to rescue us. This lead Stephen to made an amazing discovery. It was called the intersect."

10101010

_Sarah grabbed another bottle from the table "So our chat was over an hour, and I will not ashamed to say that both of us cried a little." Eventually I got a call from my oh boy toy…"_

1010101010

"Yes Chuck I'll head right over and pick them up. Bye bye, boy toy." Sarah hung up and looked at Stephen. "Thank you for this, and everything you two have done today. I promise I will wait for your call. Please try to make it soon though."

Orion smiled " I will. Now be careful with that locket. It is very special."

"Now that you know how, stop by anytime Sarah. I've entered you and the other angels into the system so you won't set off the alarms like you did when you first arrived. Now since you are going to the hospital, don't let Ellie know that you know the family secret. She is completely in your corner, but if this is going to work, having her scream and hug the stuffing out of you in the middle of the emergency room with your co-workers around is a dead give away that something is up. Wait until you are sure that he can't hear you, or all this will be postponed for weeks," Orion said.

"I try, but I've got to admit I'm so happy I'm not sure I can hide it, but thanks Dad, and tell Mom thanks too." Stephen was then on the receiving end of a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. That's when the elevator opened and she skipped in.

1010101010

"_So after that, we pick up when I was just done searching the hotel room. I could not get ahold of Chuck, so I called Casey next. After I hung up with him I decided to go to the address that just happened to be a closed school in the middle of the most densely packed area in LA."_

"_When I arrived at the school and grabbed my Chuck approved weapon, a tranq gun. Then added a few knives from my Sarah's-going-to-take-no-matter-what-Chuck-said list. I also grabbed a pair infra red goggles left from the midnight laser tag match they had a few days ago._

_I made my way into the building and that's when I found Chuck and the bomb. I saw him and I could not help myself I wanted to kiss him."_

"_Unfortually, Chuck took it as an attack. That's when Steven and Mary's early wedding present kicked in. I had a little fun, however it costed me the special cell phone Stephen gave me."_

_Sarah giggled. "You know how it ends. Nathan, by the way had a little accident with Casey, and ended up in the hospital. Not sure how long it takes to get a stuck 13 inch steel toes shoe out of some someone hind quarters, but I was a little preoccupied at the time. Where were we, oh yes the debrief before Chuck's debrief…"_

1010101010

Sitting on one of the side chairs, Carina threw the ball and Peanut, tail wagging a mile a minute, came to a screeching halt when the ball landed inside Casey's gym shoe under his desk.

The look on the beagle's face as he tried to figure out what to do next was priceless to Carina.

Sarah sat on the couch reading the latest something or other on her new iPad with her newest family member, Lukie asleep at her feet.

Alex and Casey decided to play with Casey's new toy, a full size pool table that he set up in the back of the office, right next to his antique gun collection.

Sarah suddenly started to smile and she unbuttoned the top of her shirt and looked directly into the camera over the TV and mouthed, "Like what you see"

Down in the lab, Stephen laughed as his son suddenly fell off his chair and then drank a whole pitcher of ice water in one smooth motion. He knew he should not have sent Sarah the message on her IPad that Chuck was watching, but sometimes he just could not help himself.

"Sarah starting early today is she?" Steven remarked.

"Dad, she really does know what she does to me. Crap I am sooo much trouble."

Stephen just chucked and nodded his head "Just remember, you're picking your mother up at the airport in an hour, better get a move on."

A few minutes later the office TV comes to life and the Matrixed image appears on the screen.

"_Hello Angels"_

"Well hellooo my digital shadow, hey tell me something, do you know how to connect the dots, because I have a map for you." Sarah then held up the ipad with the photo from the magazine spread from a couple months ago, with straigicially placed dots and somehow wiggling it's eyebrows.

"_err, whazzz"_

"Hi Chuckie" Carina said as she took the pups paw and pretended to wave at the screen.

"Grunt" and "humph" came from the pool table and without missing a beat the two continued their match.

"_Ohh ummm OK hello to you all. Excuse me a second"_

The image seemed to grab something and drink it all in one gulp.

"_OK, now I think we all need some R&R for a week, how about I fly you all over to Rio?"_

"Sorry Chuckie" Carina sighs "I have a special sweeps week of moaning coming up and I really want to burn up the airways. I could use a new wardrobe for it however."

Chuck sighed, "_Ok, Carina, you got it, but within reason ok? Please?"_

Carina winked

"I could use a good week at this survival camp I heard about." Alex then lined up the next shot.

"_Done Alex, Casey I think that the Doctor you've been seeing mentioned to Morgan that she wanted to go see the new Broadway play. How about you two headed out. I'll book two rooms and flights right after you ask her ok?"_

"Two rooms, Good one Chuck."

"_I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE CASEY...Sarah how about you?"_

Sarah leaned forward in her low cut top and sort of swayed back and forth.

"Hmmm well personally I want see how long it would take to dehydrate a nerd by natural means. I'm willing to bet those slurpies do a great job, but my scientific curiosity is peeked… How about it?"

In the lab Chuck dropped the extra large slurpie as he suddenly felt the temperature of the room spike. He was glad that he installed the seat belt on the chair.

"Chuckie? Are you alright?" Carina said before she broke out laughing.

"_Ummm gotta go. Ummmm Sarah how about a shopping spree with Carina instead. Bye gotta run, big things to do."_

And with that the screen went blank.

101010101010

Ten minutes later the office bookcase flew open and Stephen and Ellie walked out of the elevator.

"Hi Stevie, Doc" Carina greeted as Sarah went over and hugged him.

"Guys" Alex spoke as Casey nodded. Both started putting their pool cues away.

"Ok everyone, first of all Mary and I really wanted to thank you for everything everyone has done for Charles."

"Steven, can you put it up again?" Alex asked. " I know psycho would like it, but she would never ask."

Stephen punched a few keys on his wrist computer and the holonerd of Chuck appeared in the middle of the screen.

"Now Ellie has been working on the room all week. This is it people, lets do this."

101010101010

Chuck retuned to the lab after dropping off his mother at his parents' apartment to a note that stated that his father had left to pick up some supplies and that he would not be in the rest of the week.

"Great, well I guess I don't need to convince him to take time off." he muttered as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Passing the security screen he froze and did a double take. The usual screen that listed who was in the lab and where they were had listed himself, and someone just marked as 'AP' as being in the bedroom that his mother insisted that he set up, but never really stayed in.

He flashed on the 'AP', but the only information that came up was from a redacted agent that was assigned to the 'S and S' squad under the command of the agent known as Wepdiggy.

He grabbed a tranq gun and after hitting the emergency button on the wall to summon the troops, he made his way down the hall, hoping that this was not an actual member of the 'Seduce and Shoot" squad. The whole lot of them have a rep of being more than a little psycho.

1010101001

Casey turned off the alarm that started blaring on the phone. He looked into the livingrom at Steven and Mary as they did the same and turned their attention back to the movie. Carina and Forrest were doing the same as they dropped off the Mexican food on the kitchen table behind him.

"Guys, Morgan and little Alex are pulling in," Ellie shouted as she threw a phone at Casey and places the last of the bags on the table. "Sugerbear, please turn that alarm off Sarah's phone, it's telling me I'm not recognized."

"'Grunt' that's everyone, lets hope this works otherwise there will be no where safe from the wrath of 'AP'"

1010101010

Chuck turned off the power and emergency lights to the bedroom, donned his infrared glasses and he flashed on several hand-to-hand combat skills.

Slowly opening the door, the first thing he noticed is the wave of heat hitting him, making everything in the room a mass of red.

Removing the glasses he looked around the darken room he sensed something but before he could react two hands grabbed him and the hand-to-hand battle began.

The two combatants fought for over an hour, neither was able to land a solid blow to the other.

Chuck was searching trying to find a way to gain the upper hand, moving purely in intersect driven instinct.

Then it happened, that which his father told him about, but never actually experienced. The intersect failsafe kicked in. A part of the program that was designed to stop the intersect if it went too long, because if it did, there was a chance of permanent brain damage. One hundred and eight minute window.

Chuck fell to his knees exhausted. He heard the same happen to his opponent.

"So the CIA finally copied the intersect, congrats" Chuck stated, wondering why it was taking so long for backup to arrive.

"Not exactly." and with that two claps were heard and portable lights set to a light dim cam on, revealing a very naked Sarah Walker smiling from ear to ear, lying on the ground barely three inches from where he was sprawed on the ground.

"No, let me introduce myself, I'm the person that will go to any lengths to have a relationship with you, including uploading a special version of the intersect. I am the person that has loved you completely since we met, and I am willing to give myself completely to you, in life, love and happiness so long as we both shall live. Charles Irving Bartowski, I want to marry you. What do you say to the naked blonde, if you want me, you can have me? If not..."

Sarah never got to finish as two lips crashed into her. With some effort the two of them using each other for support managed to drag themselves with loud moans and groans because every part of their bodies were sore from the 'foreplay". The just made it to the edge of the bed when they collapsed and promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

The last thing Sarah heard before drifting off was "I love you, always and forever"

1010101010

Sarah lowered what was now the eighth empty water bottle from her lips and she is still all smiles.

"_So our first face to face meeting didn't exactly go as I planned, but now that he knows that the intersect can't hurt me, things went much, much, MUCH better when we woke up. Neither of us wanted it to end, but after they sent in Peanut and Lukie with notes attached to see if we were still alive, and tell us that there was a big case waiting for us, we decided, alright HE decided, that maybe we should rejoin rest of the human race. Speaking which, you'll have to excuse me for a moment."_

_Sarah goes into her room and comes out in black mission outfit as the elevator opens and Chuck comes out wearing the same, with two beagles in toe._

_"Ready to go stop a terrorist or two sweetheart?" Chuck asked as he opened a bottle of water and read the note beside the bottles from Morgan that stated "marathon, not sprint."_

_"Just so long as my reward is a repeat of page 47, dear" and with that she planted a kiss on his lips and led him by the hand before he had the chance to get wet from the water bottle that fell from his hand._

1010101010

A/N

Thank you to those that hung in there. My job is nutty and I even though I try , it sometimes has to take over every other aspect of my life.

Again usual disclaimers apply. Everything is owned by someone else, yada yada.

BDaddyDL – Thank you for the beta on this. Really appreciated the quick read and the helpful comments.

So that's it for this one. There is an outline for the third in the series and I'm willing to work on it if there are people interested in reading it.

Also do people want the rest of Season 4 of Mind's Eye. I do have an idea of Season 5 on how to do it that hopefully meets the way the show is going. Bit of a stretch, but so is all my crap.

So please review and tell me what you want.

Later

JC


End file.
